Love you, Hate you
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Ever since birth, Harry and Draco's parents had agreed to have an arranged marriage for them. Interested, Draco checks it out, the day Dudley goes to the zoo for his birthday. Harry James Potter is having a tough time swallowing all the info.Drarry!
1. You're a wizard, Harry And my wife!

**I know I shouldn't be making this story so soon, but I couldn't help myself. If you want to know what story I'm talking about…read below for more!**

**Summery - Arranged marriages were banned three hundred years ago since witches and wizards were a bit uncomfortable and were very grouchy, learning they were being forced onto another without their consent. Now it is back and is about to raise havoc at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Set to when Harry is ten years old, not knowing anything of Hogwarts…or even his pre-arranged marriage that his mother had set for him. His father, James Potter, was against it but agreed that Harry might not have as many friends as he would like, it pays to have another who is actually willing to save his life. Draco's parents aren't exactly thrilled about it either but see to it that Draco lives a free life and is free to do what he wished.**

**Instead of turning this big proposal down, he meets his arranged partner face-to-face.**

**Warning - Doesn't contain much, just a small scene.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never, own Harry Potter series. Books or movies. Or the characters.**

* * *

_My Dear baby boy, you aren't a baby at all if you are reading this though. _

_Your father and I wanted to see our family name live on, so we arranged a private marriage for you. _

_The family name is well-known but they choose to be cruel to others._

_I know it's selfish for us to do this to you, but your father and I love you very much, Harry. _

_We hope you'll get into Gryffindor, your arranged partner is a boy and most likely will be placed in Slytherin. _

_Remember, you are who you choose to be. _

_Now, listen to your aunt and uncle and don't be afraid to ask the headmaster, _

_Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school, for help._

_With love and all the magic in the world, Lily Potter. _

_PS. It will be easier to get an owl. _

The letter was addressed to Harry James Potter, the boy who survived Voldemort's attack the night his parents were killed. Of course, this letter did not reach ten-year-old Harry's hands but instead had been locked away and stored in an old chest in the storage room closet. The uncle and aunt Harry was sent to live with, were the most unimaginably rude people, anyone could ever meet but not know it. Harry seemed to be as if he only existed to serve their every purpose. Even if it meant no presents at all for his birthdays.

* * *

Quite a few miles away, in the wizarding world, sat a mansion the size of a train, stacked on each car. It was the Malfoy manor, the place where Harry's arranged partner was living. A place that would surely fit the Dursleys. Then again, they were spoiling their son too much for a mansion like this. Draco Malfoy, the arranged partner for Harry, was a snooty type of boy who stuck his nose into the air when someone of muggle blood came near him. Him as his family, hated muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards and thought they should be extinct like the dinosaurs. No one dared to trespass onto the Malfoy territory and only sent the family, owls, containing the letters, either Hogwarts sent or the ministry of magic did. Draco's father was a man of wealth and fortune and seemed to have a pleasant smile about him but no one knew of him being part of the death eater organization.

Having the time of his life by flying a broom around in his large and undoubtedly, ever-going backyard, Draco was then stopped shortly after he had got on, by a woman who looked as though she had something stuck in her nose and she was trying to get whatever it was, out. Draco lowered the broom and himself, back to the safety of the ground.

"My son, there's something your father didn't want me telling you. When you were a year old, your father and I agreed to have an arranged marriage for you." Draco dropped the broom to the ground. The woman, who had blonde hair like her son, looked at him with a gleeful expression as if she had won the lottery.

"I'm not marrying an ugly girl am I?" Draco said this with a disgusted look on his face. His mother scowled at him a little.

"It's not a girl, it is a boy and he's a half-blood wizard but it's almost the same as being pure…"

"A…a boy?"

"Yes, he is Harry James Potter, the boy who lived while his parents died by Voldemort, the evil creature your father's been trying to avoid." There was a slight tension of anger in Draco's eyes.

"So I have to marry this…boy, now-" His mother cut him off.

"Not now, Draco, but later after you graduate from Hogwarts." Draco seemed a bit excited and began going back inside the house, leaving his mother to wonder what he was up to.

It was only twelve in the afternoon and Draco had already found out about where the Dursleys were living, on Private Drive. A street name that was in the town full of muggles. Since he was partnered up with this boy, it was best to see what the other looked like before getting to know each other at all. He thought of it as a game, one that did not require other people.

Draco seemed delighted to have found out how to get there all by himself. He ran back outside quickly, finding out his mother was no where to be found, he picked up the broom and ran inside with it. His clothing were packed and all he needed was the needed stuff that Hogwarts were going to send a list of soon. He pulled the suitcase outside with the help of Dobby, a house elf with long and oddly shaped ears, a weak body, possibly light, He had a bit of a greyish skin tone and an abnormally long nose that could be compared to Pinocchio's. His clothing, a sort of grungy looking sheet-like cloth was wrapped around his body and tied into two knots at the shoulders. His feet were small but also a bit large and he wore no shoes.

Dobby helped his young master pull the trunk outside and attach it to the brush of the broom. Draco told Dobby to tell his parents that, not to worry and that he'd be back after Hogwarts school term was over. Dobby, a saddened expression grew on his face but he nodded in silence as he watched Draco kick off into the air and fly off at an amazing speed, considering the fact that most brooms were sometimes faster then most and this broom was a bit of an old family heirloom.

The wind was nothing against the grease that was slicked through each strand of his hair, all the way to the scalp. He arrived without being noticed and in a short time as if he had just apparated. He landed the broom with ease and placed both his feet onto the ground, getting off at the same time. He was wearing his best clothes, an outfit that would make people assume he were a prince of a country. He held onto his broom tightly.

"Filthy place…" Said Draco under his breath as he carefully walked up to the door and knocked with care.

A boy that looked around Draco's age, almost eleven, with round glasses and a visible, lightning bolt scar on his forehead, above his right eye. His eyes shone a bright green behind the clear glasses, his hair was dark brown and looked almost black as the night. His clothes were baggy and looked to be a bit too big for him. A belt had to hold up his pants which made him a bit pirate-like. Draco smiled eerily and held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry held his hand out as well and they both shook.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, maybe you already know, but I'm supposed to marry you after we graduate from Hogwarts." Harry looked slightly confused as though he didn't know what the other boy was talking about.

Uncle Vernon then came bustling out of the kitchen after dealing with Dudley's temper tantrum, pushed Harry aside, causing him to fall over, and scowled at the young boy standing at the doorway. Draco scowled back with great disgust after seeing what he had just seen with his own two eyes. Harry watched as the young boy swiftly rushed past the big man and helped Harry to his feet.

"This place is a rotten hell-whole, and definitely needs something to lighten this place up a bit." Said the still-scowling boy. Uncle Vernon growled as he realized there was a broomstick in his hand and a magical looking chest attached to the back of it. Draco noticed the large man making a weird noise and grunted as he walked past him and entered the kitchen, to his surprise the fat kid didn't seem to run away screaming like he thought little pigs did.

"You have no business to be here, now leave!" Shouted Vernon as Draco examined the muggle things that were said to be the most awful things a wizard or witch could have in their house.

"I'm here on official marriage business. I'm to be engaged to Harry James Potter. If you do not wish to meet a dreadful end of life, I suggest you stay away from our business affairs." Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked horrified to know that this was obviously a wizard and a cruel one it seemed.

"How is that you know who I am?" Harry, who was standing at the kitchen doorway, stepped in just a tad bit.

"Well, your parents arranged some kind of marriage for you with my parents, so I'm betrothed to you. I'll be staying here until the letters arrive, my parents know I'm here so I don't need their permission. As of today, I'll be staying with Potter in…where ever it is he is staying in."

"He'll not be going to that ungrateful school! We swore that we would put an end to this rubbish!" Shouted uncle Vernon.

"I haven't been to Hogwarts yet, so I can't say for sure if it's ungrateful. But I do know this, Harry Potter is and always will be, a wizard." Harry's eyes widened in surprised at what Draco was talking about.

It was obvious by the way his uncle was talking back to the young boy about this 'Hogwarts school', his uncle seemed to know what he was talking about, so it must have been true if his uncle was getting upset by it all.

"A wizard?" Draco turned his head toward Harry and smiled at the corner of his mouth.

"You're half-blood and I'm a pure. My mother's right about it not being such a bad thing. Show me where you're sleeping." Harry looked over at his uncle, who had both eyes on the both of them while Dudley hid behind his parents.

Harry quickly showed Draco the cupboard under the stairs that he usually slept in. Draco looked at it as if it were the ugliest thing in the wizard world. Harry didn't know what to say until Draco broke the odd silence.

"Is this where they allow you to sleep?" Draco asked with an honest face.

"It's where I always sleep. They have two spare rooms but they won't let me sleep in the other room. My cousin has his room all to himself." Said Harry sadly and turned his attention to Draco when he realized that the other boy was going up the stairs.

"What kind of muggles are these people?" Draco asked as he looked at both the spare bedrooms.

Harry quickly rushed up the stairs after Draco while he settled with the room he chose. It was the spare room that was across from Dudley's, the bathroom was next to it. Harry watched with delight as the boy placed his broomstick and trunk with a large thump to the floor, and opened the enchanting chest, pulling out a birdcage that held an owl inside of it.

"This here is my owl, he's an eagle owl. Haven't decided on what to name him but my mother calls it Falcon so I just use that name for now since he seems to respond to it." Draco opened the cage door and got the owl out by letting it step onto his outstretched arm.

The owl gave a small cry as Draco shut the door. Harry smiled as the bird flew to the window while Draco began writing something on a piece of parchment paper. It was a bit strange that the boy was using a quill and an ink bottle rather then an ink pen, but all the same he supposed.

After he finished, Draco tied the small roll to the owl's foot. "You know where to go Falcon, come back straight away, otherwise, you'll be left behind once we get to Hogwarts." The bird cried out before flapping it's rather swift and large wings and flew off in the direction that Draco once came.

"Just sent him off to my parents, to let them know that I accept their marriage plan."

"What exactly is this marriage plan?" Draco looked at Harry with pleasure and responded, "Before this Voldemort guy killed your parents, your parents apparently, arranged for you to get married to me when we were old enough. I'm surprised my parents even agreed to this insane idea, seeing as they like only pure-bloods in the family."

"So…they were murdered?" Draco could see the hurt in Harry's green eyes.

"Yeah, some evil wizard who was a half-blood himself. My father's told me a bit about him but not enough to know so much. Personally I don't like him. My father could do better then him any day. I heard your mother was born from a muggle family, your father was a pure-blood wizard. Said to be a great one at that."

"When you say muggle…" Harry began to ask but didn't finish.

"They're non-magic people. People who can't use magic so we call them muggles. Your muggle aunt and uncle are the worst kind I've seen so far. They have no manners, especially that fat kid."

"He's the worst of them. I'll be right back." Harry walked out from the room and went to the storage room, the room that had most of his stuff. Stuff that was meant for him, but had never gotten it until now.

He opened the door and looked through any of the boxes that might have his name on it. Only one of them out of hundreds of boxes that were stored in it, had his name on it. He closed the door quickly and rushed back to the room to open it. Draco was looking through a book of some sort. Harry opened the box and found an envelope inside.

The envelope had a seal on it, engraved with gold lettering that he couldn't make out. He opened the envelope and found a letter folded up. Unfolding the letter, he came across his name again. Below was the best written letter he'd seen in his life.

_My Dear baby boy, you aren't a baby at all if you are reading this though. _

_Your father and I wanted to see our family name live on, so we arranged a private marriage for you. _

_The family name is well-known but they choose to be cruel to others._

_I know it's selfish for us to do this to you, but your father and I love you very much, Harry. _

_We hope you'll get into Gryffindor, your arranged partner is a boy and most likely will be placed in Slytherin. _

_Remember, you are who you choose to be. Now, listen to your aunt and uncle and don't be afraid to ask the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school, for help._

_With love and all the magic in the world, Lily Potter._

_PS. It will be easier to get an owl. _

"Mom…" Draco looked up and saw tears swelling in Harry's emerald coloured eyes.

Draco left the book in his trunk and glanced at the letter that Harry was reading. Seeing the word Slytherin, he smiled but didn't let Harry know.

"Who is Albus Dumbledore?" Draco looked painfully at Harry as the young boy cried a bit more. "He's the head wizard in charge. My father thinks I should go to Durmstrang rather then Hogwarts but my mother insists that I go since my father went there and it was closer to home." He paused a while before continuing. "Hogwarts seems like a better choice, now that I've met you." Draco leaned over Harry and placed a small and quick kiss to his cheek, causing Harry to stumble back a little.

"Just a quick one, we'll do the real deal when we're older. I reckon you'll start living with me during the summers. Unless you'd rather stay in this prison…" Draco examined the room as though he had never been in it till just now. Harry shook his head and proceeded to asking questions. "How did you get here? Surely you couldn't have gotten here on a broomstick?"

"I did. Not as fast as the new Nimbus 2000, but it should fly all the same as a normal broom. It's speed isn't great." Harry placed the letter in his pocket and went to touch the broomstick. The handle and the bristles were the same as that of an ordinary one.

"So…does this mean, any broom is magical as long as the rider is?" Draco pondered for a bit and nodded his reply. "I don't see why not." With this said, Harry went to get one from the storage room.

It hadn't occurred to Harry that there was a peculiar large amount of silence from down stairs. Not one Dursley had come up the stairs to see what the two had been doing, both Petunia and Vernon were shocked enough as it is that a strange, wizard boy who was the same age as Harry had come into their home, uninvited and was making a room for Harry and himself.

Harry found a broom hidden behind a bunch of the boxes that were stored in the closet. Harry couldn't find what was so brilliant about this broom until now. The handle seemed to have a glow around it then it did before. Then again, this was the first time he'd ever been upstairs unless it was to go to the washroom. So in all, it meant seeing the broom for the first time ever.

The bristles looked as though they had collected dust over the past years and seemed to have a new look about it, like someone had not used it after buying it. Taking it out of the storage closet, Harry examined it and wondered if he would be able to ride it. Taking it back into the room, he realized that his name was in gold letters on the broom's handle.

A weird feeling came over him and he felt the need to fly it as if he knew how. But before jumping to conclusions, he would ask his new friend, Draco, about it. He returned to the room and placed the broom on the floor while sitting down on the carpeted floor.

"You probably have what I've got. A family heirloom I believe." Draco looked to be eating some kind of jellybean-like candy, each in different colours and textures. On the box that Draco was holding, it read, 'Bertie Bott's every flavour beans'.

"Is that candy?" Draco dug around in his trunk and took out a small hexagonally-shaped box and tossed it to Harry. He looked at it curiously and pulled the string on it, to open it.

"They're chocolate frogs. Not the best of chocolate, it's the cards I open them for." Harry looked in awe as the real live, chocolate-covered frog, jumped off the box and began jumping around on the floor until it turned to a liquid chocolate.

"What card did you wind up getting?" Draco said as he leaned over closer to see the person in the card.

"I got Dumbledore!" After Harry looked up at Draco, then back, the man in the card had disappeared. "Hey, where did he go?" Harry looked up in surprise.

"He's not going to hang around all day. Neither does my father." Draco seemed a bit preoccupied.

"You said something about letters before? What kind of letters?" There was a sharp look of confusion on Harry's face.

"The Hogwarts letters. They hand them out to every student in the school, as well as the newcomers, like you and I. They know where every student is, so each owl knows where to go. We can't exactly go out to shop for our things just yet. We have to wait to see what the list they send us says."

"Does that mean the owls will come here?" Draco took a glance out the window and noticed the three relatives of Harry, leaving.

"Yep. But I have to ask, why is your family going into that thing?" Harry quickly got up from the floor and looked out the window, watching as they left in their van.

"They're not my family. They're just a bunch of bad muggles." Harry then sat on the bed that was covered with bits of candy wrappers and the like. The table beside the bed, held a small table lamp.

"So you hate your family?" Draco said this with a slight smile to his face.

"They're not my family!" The lamp flickered and the curtains moved a bit.

"Easy, Potter, I was only asking. I guess you'll make a lovely wizard wife…" Draco looked Harry up and down, examining his figure, thinking of it as a girl's.

There was a tint of redness to Harry's cheeks while he watched Draco put some of the wrappers away in the trunk. Harry, being the kindly hearted soul he was, grabbed the trash bin and began to clean up. Draco stopped putting the wrappers in the chest and watched in fascination as Harry cleaned up the mess for him. Draco began thinking that Harry was used to this sort of cleaning duty.

"What ever happened to…Voldemort?" Said Harry with a sudden chill, as though saying his name was a sin. "My father says he was defeated. By you. How is unknown, but it's remarkable that you were only a baby or a year old when he tried to kill you."

"Kill me?" Harry looked worried for a second.

"Voldemort hasn't been seen again since you showed up. I guess it's lucky that I'll have you as my wife."

"But, I'm a boy and you're a boy. There's no way that we can…make children, right?"

"I don't know. But there's a bunch of spells I have yet to learn of. It might be possible to come across one that could make a pregnancy happen. Then again, we're only ten, so we should only be thinking about this in our seventh year." Draco closed is trunk shut and locked it.

"How do you ride a broom?" Draco looked happy that Harry had asked him. " It's quite easy, pick the broom up, mount it and kick off." Harry did as Draco told him and readied himself, kicking off the ground, the broom rose into the air slowly.

Before Harry had a chance to get off of the broom, it sped off, out the window like a bat out of hell. Draco looked onward as Harry was zooming through the cloudy but otherwise sunny sky. Draco picked his broom up and raced after Harry on his broomstick. The broom was speeding around at a great pace, hard enough for Malfoy to keep up. Draco urged his broom to go faster and he finally caught up with Harry's broom.

"HELP ME!!" Harry shouted. Draco went into action by flying close to Harry's broom and grabbed hold of the handle and led the broom back to the house. The broom crashed to the floor with a loud BANG, breaking to pieces but seemed to have had no effect on Harry.

"I think that broom was jinxed. There's no way a family broom would act like that, unless it's too old." Draco breathed in heavily and sat himself on the bed while Harry picked up the slivers of the broken wood and placed them in the closet with all of Dudley's clothes.

"My uncle's going to kill me if he sees the window like this." Draco pulled out a wand and held it to the broken pieces of glass.

"_Reparo!_" The glass shards magically were placed back into the design of the window it once was and went back into the frames, as though it were never broken to begin with.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Hogwarts.." Harry muttered to himself as he sat next to Draco on the bed.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for ending it but this will be continued after my other chapter which I'm almost done with. The other chapter for my other story ^_^ Please review, tell me what you think!!! TBC!


	2. Welcome, to diagon Alley

**I love Harry Potter, can't take my eyes off it XD**

**Warning: Contains a little shounen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, or will I ever, bless J.K. ROWLING'S SOUL!!!**

* * *

The Dursleys had returned a few hours later that day, returning with more gifts for Dudley to play with or enjoy. Harry stared out the window as the three of them got out of the van, shaking the vehicle while trying to get out of the seats. Draco had now fallen asleep on the bed and seem to be in a really deep sleep since there were a few people that came to the door ringing the bell. Most of them were ding-dong-ditch kids, kids who were around the age of six or seven and thought it would be funny to annoy their neighbours during the day.

Harry let out a small sigh and slowly went down the stairs to greet the Dursleys like they told him to, every time they left him alone at home. As much as they'd get in trouble with that, they trusted Harry not to say anything, which he never did. Uncle Vernon took his coat and hat off quickly as did Petunia and Dudley. After Harry took their jackets and whatever hats or scarves they had on. Dudley ran into the kitchen as he always did and sat himself down at the table, apparently forgetting that there was still another person in the house.

Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry, as if to say he won this round. Harry just stared back at him and without saying anything to either of them, went back up the stairs, hoping to see that this dream was real life and that he'd be leaving the Dursleys sometime soon. Plus, he had his birthday to look forward to, since it was tomorrow after all. Draco Malfoy, his new friend and from what he learned from him, was engaged to be married after they had finish school.

"Is it morning already?" Draco said as he yawned and stretched out his arms.

"You've only been sleeping for a few hours. The Dursley's are back home." Harry sat next to Draco as the boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Harry could see that wizards were just as human as the regular people and could get easily tired just like anyone else.

"POTTER!" Harry jumped at the mention of his name being shouted out by his uncle. Harry went to get up, but Draco held his arm out. His eyes seemed to say he was angry with something.

Draco then left the room and went down the stairs, holding out his wand as he stepped down the stairs with caution. The Dursleys were still seated in the kitchen as if they were waiting for food service, like being in a restaurant. Draco scowled in disgust and made a smug look. Uncle Vernon sat at the front of the table, while Petunia and Dudley had sat across from each other. Dudley seemed to be already eating and chewing down the treats and wonders that they bought from the zoo.

"Where's that Potter?" Uncle Vernon snarled at Draco as he appeared through the kitchen door.

"He's resting, why should he come down? Surely it's only for dinner I presume?" Petunia looked frightened out of her wits and watched her husband's face grow red with anger around his chubby cheeks.

Dudley didn't seem to mind that there was a strange boy, in their house, uninvited and was starting to give them orders like he owned the house. There was a bit of an odd silence while Dudley munched away on a bag of chips, neither parent stopping him from eating the junk food.

"My father should here about this. The mistreatment of my bride-to-be, and learning how I'm not exactly happy with the way this family treats him, he might become sick when I'm not around in the later years. I'll make sure you're all taken care of. My father is part of the ministry of magic and would gladly hear what I've got to say!" With that said, he waved his wand and a whole bunch of cans of food and bags of chips came flying out of the cupboards.

Littering the floor were dozens of bags of chips, canned tuna and corn and a few sauces in jars that were now broken and smothering the once, clean floor. Draco smirked as he left the kitchen and went back up the stairs. Hearing the commotion, Harry was standing outside in the hallway but seemed unsure on what to do about what might have happened in the kitchen.

"Awful muggles they are. Just wait till my father hears about them. I think it's time for us to pack, this place isn't offering much hospitality." Harry was astounded by the way he was talking. He was only ten and he sounded like a politician.

Draco led Harry into the room just as Falcon, Draco's eagle-owl, landed on the window sill with a sharp cry, flapping its wings hysterically. Draco took the rolled up parchment paper that was tied to its foot, untied the string and read.

_Draco, _

_Your father and I are pleased to hear you got there Ok, I wasn't sure if you knew where to go, but we're relieved to hear you're safe. Your father's going to be going by there tomorrow and pick both you and Harry up. As for these muggles, pay close attention to Harry, the poor dear must be trapped within their…house. I was appalled to hear from Dobby that you left in a hurry to find your wife. Hope you have a real good time at Hogwarts honey._

_Narcissa_

"At least you have my mother's blessing. My father's coming tomorrow to pick us up, he'll drop us off at the train station after we're done buying the things we need."

"I don't have to pack anything do I?" Harry said in concern. The clothes he wore were always and will always be from Dudley, if he stayed there for any longer.

"Well, you aren't exactly required to bring clothes, but if you don't want to be wearing robes for most of the time, I'd pack some just in case. I'm sure it's only the third years who are allowed to wear clothes that aren't Hogwarts-related, but bring some, why you don't have any?"

"It's not that, my uncle and aunt give me mostly Dudley's old clothing. They don't really buy things for me. I only have these glasses." Harry stared out the window for a while, watching the day grow into the night, clouds darkened the skies, telling the people in their homes and cars that a storm was brewing.

"Cheap muggles then. My father hates people who are poor. I'm sure your parents have a bunch of knuts and sickles stashed away in your bank." Harry looked at Draco confusedly.

"I have a bank account?" Draco nodded and continued. "At Gringotts bank. I'm sure Dumbledore's probably got your key. We're too young to take it out on our own so we need a guardian to take it out for us. My father will probably help you take some out. He has a very persuasive manner, my father."

"He sounds like a great man. Hold on, where exactly to we buy wands and stuff?"

"It's hidden. Muggles don't know where it is. It's Diagon Alley we need to go. Loads of stuff, it's where I got those chocolate frogs and candy. It's where we'll get you your wand." Harry felt a little thrilled, like it was an adventure rather then a school.

* * *

The night had come and gone. The Dursleys did not dare go up the stairs after what they had just witnessed in the kitchen earlier, and thought it best not to anger the young wizard further. They stubbornly stayed down in the living room, letting Dudley have the couch while Vernon and Petunia slept on the carpet floor, a floor that was covered with chips from Dudley's constant eating. Their snores could be heard from downstairs, but it didn't bother Harry in the least. It was the best night he's ever had in a long time. Not sleeping under the stairs certainly felt wonderful to him.

Draco had insisted that Harry have the bed and he'd sleep on the floor, using a few of the many large and baggy shirts that hung in the wooden closet. Harry, being kind at heart, told Draco to take the blanket from the bed instead, since he was sort of used to having not many covers over him as he would have liked earlier in his years.

The sun blazed and shone brightly, brighter then the moon had and was shining its wonderful glow onto the Dursley's house, shining into the window of the upstairs bedroom that Draco and Harry were sleeping in. It didn't take long for the two to wake up, since Draco's owl kept squawking at his master to wake up for breakfast.

Draco turned uncomfortably and slapped his owl's cage to quiet him down. But by that time, Harry was already up, teeth brushed and hair, combed. His clothing were changed to an original shirt, grey one at that along with a red and white checker-patterned jacket that buttoned up at the front, all the way down. It had short sleeves and a small pocket on the side of it. His pants were again, baggy but did not require a belt that would make him look like a pirate.

Harry adjusted his glasses, forcing his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness that pierced the hallway of the house. He looked in the living room and noticed the Dursleys still fast asleep. Uncle Vernon was sleeping in an awkward position and seemed to Harry as though he were forced inside a small garbage can.

He gulped as he found the mess of chip bags and canned foods everywhere on the kitchen floor and as an instinct, began to pick the food up off the floor and into their right places, using a foot stool, he was able to put the food back without some of them falling over and out of his hands.

Content with his work of cleaning, he looked at the clock that surprised Harry to a great deal. It had read, ten 'O clock in the morning. Uncle Vernon _was_ definitely going to kill him if he realized what time it was now. Having slept this long must have meant that the Dursleys could sleep better on the floor then they can on a regular bed.

"My father should be here soon. The train is said to leave at eleven." Said Draco as he stepped down the stairs with both his broom and trunk in his hands. After getting down the steps, he went back upstairs to get his owl.

Harry pulled on his shoes and helped Draco by putting his broom and trunk up against the wall, beside the door so that when Draco's father had come, he could just grab it after opening the door. He watched as Draco carried the large and noisy bird down the stairs.

"Darn bird doesn't know when to shut its beak." Draco expressed his anger to the bird by banging on its cage. The noise of the owl awoken uncle Vernon. Harry bit his lip and sort of edged his way behind Draco's back.

"What's all this racket! Shut that bloody pigeon up!" Uncle Vernon had now woken up Petunia but Dudley still didn't stir. Harry's uncle got up from the floor with great trouble as he did and raced out into the hall where Harry and Draco had been standing.

"How dare you! He's plainly an eagle-owl. I wish father would come already, this muggle is nothing but trouble. Come on Harry." Draco opened the door, with great dismay, he found opening the muggle door to be a great hassle.

"Potter, you take one step out that door, you're not allowed to come back, you hear?" Barked his uncle. Harry merely smiled at him and waved his hand in the air a bit while stepping out of the house for once on his own and not when he was being told to go to school.

His uncle slammed the door shut after Draco had his things out of the house and on the pavement of the driveway. Draco straightened out his clothes and let his owl out for some fresh breeze before the long trip ahead. Harry looked around, wondering if it was Ok to be out like this in the open for any other muggle to see. His uncle clearly hadn't thought of that.

"He should be here soon. Though, not sure how he'll get here. It definitely won't be by broom, he'll probably come by with the car." Draco and Harry both leaned on the back of the van as they watched a few cars go by, a street that was usually empty was being used.

"Does your father know my dad?" Said Harry.

"Yes, but very little. From what I know, your father was part of some order of the phoenix, so was your mother. My father used to follow this lord Voldemort guy. Told me he was a nasty man but was afraid of Dumbledore."

Harry was about to ask something when a black, shiny, limo came around the corner and stopped slowly in front of Draco and himself. Harry looked at the ornament that was placed on the hood of the sleek, black car. It was shaped like a snake. A man that was taller then uncle Vernon, came stepping out of the back of the limo, holding a black cane that had the same type of ornament as a head but had a snake's head instead of the whole body like the car hood had.

"Hello, Draco, and a good day to you Mr. Potter." The man had hair that was blonde almost white, draping at his shoulders that were covered in a thick layer of fur while the rest of the long, black coat, was made of a soft and velvety type of material. His eyes were and facial feature was the same to Draco's, only Draco had a more golden look to his hair. His hands were covered with black, leather gloves. Everything except his hair was covered in black. The man held his hand out and awaited Harry's response to his handshake.

"Lucius Malfoy, it is a great pleasure to finally meet the boy-who-lived. Draco's mother has told me about this muggle filth. Shall I take care of them, in gratitude for accepting our marriage proposal?" The man sneered darkly as though he wanted to do damage to something.

"No sir, it's fine. Um, about the letters-" Harry was cut off by Lucius.

"They're arriving right now." As if by magic, three owls, one being Draco's eagle-owl, the other two were a barn owl and a tawny-brown coloured owl, both with envelopes in their beaks.

Draco's owl landed while the other two dropped the letters into both the boy's hands and flew off again. Draco gave his letter to Lucius and helped Falcon into his gold, snake-engraved cage while Harry opened his letter. It was written on parchment paper and was written with ink, possibly the same like what Draco had wrote with.

"Cheap things. We best be heading off now, we don't have much time." Lucius held the back door open for the two of them while the driver got Draco's trunk into the back of the car. The owl got to travel in the back seat with Draco.

"Father, Harry here doesn't have any money. His muggle family don't know anything about it."

"They're not my family." Explained Harry.

"We'll need to stop off at the Gringotts then, driver, would you please turn the speed up?" The driver, a dark looking fellow with greasy hair, much like Draco's and a smug expression upon his face. His hair was a brownish-red.

The driver turned a knob that had numbers above it that were too far away for Harry to read them. A split second had gone by and they were driving past other people at hyper speed, without bumping into anything. The people they were passing didn't seem to notice the car that was shooting past them at a blazing speed. To Harry, it felt like going through a worm hole or going up in space in a rocket.

The owl was flapping its wings the best he could while Draco seemed to have the atmosphere of having ridden in the car before. Then again, this was his father's car and he probably had ridden in it before, so Harry found no theory of why Draco should ever be scared of it by now. Just as long as the driver didn't drop dead behind the wheel. The driver whose name had not been said, looked as though he was a scrawny as a skeleton but still had flesh on his body.

In just a few minutes time, which would be a record breaker in the muggle world, they arrived in front of a corner liquor store. A place that looked as though people would avoid this kind of store. Harry looked in awe as they stepped out of the limo and followed Draco's father into the store. To Harry's surprise, it was a bar. But instead of seeing ordinary people, the occasional-dressed up in black, leather coats or rowdy gang-like people, most of them were wearing robes of some sort and weird hats that made them appear to be palm readers or fortune tellers.

"Welcome, you know I don't have much for kids, don't you Lucius?" The man behind the counter, was dressed with a uniform and a waiter's apron covering only his waist.

"I'm just passing through. We're on a tight schedule, boys let's be on our way." Draco led Harry out the back door while Lucius trailed behind Harry.

They were trapped between the bar and an old brick wall that blocked their way. Lucius passed Draco and Harry and used his cane to tap some of the bricks on the wall. Draco's father stepped back a bit as the wall started moving away. Harry looked on as the wall had made a clear path toward a closed in and very busy street of stores with witches and wizards alike.

There were carts everywhere, packed and loaded with treats of many different kinds, the like of which Dudley would really enjoy. But who was thinking of a fat kid like his cousin anyway? Harry felt the need to relax and let the Malfoy's take over. Lucius led the boys past the stores and stopped at a large building that could pass as the leaning tower of Pisa. It had pillars that were shaped like the building, in a warp sort of way, set on the ground, between and on the sides, supporting the roof itself.

They went through the doors and walked along a hall full of creatures behind high counters. The creatures themselves look just as spooky as the inside of the building itself. Harry walked closer to Draco and asked, "What are these things?" As he asked, one of the creatures snarled at him, revealing a row of sharp, pointy teeth.

"They're goblins. A foul creature, not to be meddled with." Lucius spoke out and stopped abruptly as they were in front of a tall desk that had what looked to be the head goblin in charge, sitting behind it.

The goblin stopped writing on the parchment paper that was in front of him and stared at Lucius with beady eyes. The creature put the quill pen he was using, inside the ink bottle next to him.

"We would like to go to Harry Potter's vault, here is his key. And we will be withdrawing from both my son's and Harry's vaults" Lucius handed the key over, quickly.

"Very well."

A goblin that looked as high as Harry's shin, came waddling down to greet them. He led the three into a dark tunnel, climbing into an old miner cart-like vehicle. Lucius got in first, followed by Harry and Draco. As soon as everyone was in and well-seated, the cart began to move on its own, travelling at a very normal speed, passing large vault doors that were along the wall.

The ride stopped shortly and Lucius and the goblin got out of the cart, along with Draco and Harry. The goblin used the small lantern in his hand to see his way up to the vault and took out the key for Harry's vault. The locks sounded as though it was a large door break-in. As the vault door, opened up, inside sat millions of gold coins. Coins that would send the Dursleys flying to space.

"Guess you're just as rich as us. How much you taking out, Potter?" Harry was annoyed by the fact that Draco kept calling him by his last name.

"I-I don't know." Harry was unsure of what to do until Draco started taking hands full of the coins and stuck them in his shirt pocket, then grabbed some more and stuck them in his pant pockets.

"Father, we're done here, let's go." Draco got into the back of the cart, urging the trio back into the cart. Lucius growled under his breath at his son but obliged with his son's command. Harry was being careful as not to spill any of the coins out of his pockets.

The goblin, a bit taken aback about the way Draco was being a bit rude, continued on with the next vault after locking Harry's vault up with the key. Lucius whacked his son on the head with the tip of his cane, causing Draco to wince in pain and rub his head.

The cart drove them toward the next vault which was surprisingly not too far away up ahead. The lights were flickering at this part of the tunnel for some reason. Like it fit to the Malfoy's likeness. Everything about the family made Harry wonder who they really were. Like the family was a mysterious family that had appeared all just to help out Harry.

After the goblin had opened the Malfoy's vault, Lucius took out a small pouch and handed it to Draco, who in turn took the pouch and grabbed all the coins that the pouch would hold and stuck it inside his pocket. The goblin closed the vault up and they all went back into the cart.

"Take your stuff out, Draco, we're going to be late for the train, which leaves in exactly twenty minutes." Draco's father didn't seem too rush-like, but certainly was stern to his son.

"We'll need trolleys soon." Draco said as he carried his bird cage and broom in one hand and was dragging his trunk with the other. Harry watched Draco's father pulling out his own wand, one that had its own case, and watched as he flicked it at Draco's trunk, causing the enchanting trunk to be placed on wheels.

"Have you been staying with those muggles too long, Draco?" Draco just grunted in response as they walked by a wand shop.

"Harry, do you have a wand?" Lucius asked out of curiosity.

"No sir." Harry followed Mr. Malfoy into the shop while Draco stood outside with his owl and trunk.

Inside was the most dusted of a room that Harry had ever seen. Even the storage closet didn't have this much dust as the store's floor had. On the left of the store, were stored a bunch of boxes and a tall ladder up front. An old man that Harry would guess was around sixty, came closer to the counter and his face seemed to be delighted at the sight of them.

"I was wondering when I'd see _you_, Mr. Potter. It feels like only yesterday, your parents were in here, buying their first wands." The man took out a small, slender but rather dusty box and took out a wand that was inside.

"I hope this is the one, there you go." The man beamed at Harry as he placed the wand into Harry's hand.

" Well. Give it a wave." Harry waved the wand in the direction of a coffee mug sitting on the corner of the counter and made the mug burst, spilling the coffee everywhere.

"Apparently not…" The old man took the wand back and stuck it back into the box, placed it down and went to get another box.

"Mr. Ollivander, you seem to be losing your sensational touch." Said Lucius and made a rather wicked smile, one that would give Dudley and uncle Vernon a shiver up their spine, if they could still feel it.

"Yes. It's been happening quite often before Harry. I'll be leaving this place to someone else who still has their sense. But apparently, I'm the only known wizard with this touch." The old wizard gave the wand to Harry, who in turn, flicked the wand at a few boxes.

Four to five boxes flew out, one at a time while paper flew out of them as they came out. Mr. Ollivander seized the wand back and put it back into it's place and went into the middle this time. Instead of randomly choosing, he chose one that he seemed to think he knew which one it was. Before taking the box to the front desk, he muttered something under his breath, which Harry didn't catch. The old man took the wand out of the box and handed it to Harry, who in turn took it from the man's hands and held onto it while the lights flickered.

"Very curious, Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry sir, but what's curious?" Harry was a bit curious himself as to what the old man was talking about.

"It seems, that the phoenix who placed one of its feathers in this wand, seemed to have given out another and _only_ one more. It is curious that you Mr. Potter, should possess _this_ wand, when its brother, gave you that scar."

"What does my scar have to do with it?" Lucius was standing a bit near the door to give the old man and Harry a bit of time before leaving.

"Your scar, has everything to do with it. That scar, is a symbol of having been touched by a dangerous curse. The one who tried to curse you, failed and left only that mark upon you."

"Voldemort?" The old man nodded and continued. "We do not speak his name, but you're right. He owns the wand, that is the wand you have in your hand, its brother. I wish you, the best of luck, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled at the man and walked out of the store with his wand in his hand and pulled out the letter that his mother left behind. Lucius eyed the letter but didn't say much of it as they neared the animal shop.

"They really outdo themselves, when selling other animals besides cats, toads and owls." Lucius said.

"Owls are the best out of all of them." Draco announced proudly.

"I don't know which one to get." Harry said aloud, looking around at the beautiful birds that were in their cages.

Toads were littered in water in big tanks, while bats hung from their perches. Owls and cats of all shapes and sizes. Harry spotted a pure white owl, sitting on its perch. Its eyes were golden in colour and Harry did read that his mother wanted him to get an owl. Harry pulled out some of the money in his pockets and grabbed the cage in an instant.

"Ah, beautiful, she is. A wonderful choice too, dear boy. Loyal, she is." Said the woman after Harry gave her the money. Draco smirked as Harry walked out with his new pet and followed Lucius to the book store.

* * *

**A/n: I was hoping to make it that they get to Hogwarts, but I'll have to wait. Won't be long though so please review!!!**


	3. Friends and mugbloods

**It seems a lot of people are enjoying this story, and it's only got three chapters so far!!! Well, I'm not particularly sure where this idea came from, I just thought it'd be nice if Harry was in an arranged marriage with Malfoy. Then, the whole story came about and enters into this chapter!!**

**Warning: Bullying and friendly touching! Or kissing…A bit of fluff…**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own this! J.K. Rowling's got my respect for sure!!!**

* * *

The bookstore of the wizard world, had a fair sense of eagerness to read any one of them. Some were bigger then others with gold or silver lettering at the top of it describing the title. Some smaller books had a sliver of a ribbon between the pages to act as a bookmark. Most books seemed to have an enchantment about them that Harry could not put his finger on. It was as though the bookstore had pulled you in without you realising it.

"Draco, take Harry to get his books, you should know where everything is by now." Harry could only keep up, as Draco held tightly onto Harry's wrist, pulling him through the unremarkable crowd of witches and young wizards alike. Lucius went out on his own to sort out a few business matters with the owner of the shop.

Harry looked around, astonished as he was surprised to see the pictures on the books, moving all by themselves, as though it were a film. He smiled at the neat and wondrous books as he and Draco passed them. Each shelf had wall to wall of books, lined up in a straight line, none like that of books from the library in the muggle world. Not that he's been to one, but he guessed that if he were betting a bunch of money that wizard book stores were tidier then a muggle library, he might be right.

The boy leading him to the stuff they needed for school, Draco, had problems trying to sort his way through the crowd. He hadn't expected the store to get so full at such an early time. But then he remembered it was all because of school.

"As father says. They're cheap this time, next year they'll want the same books only difference is, they change each year. So I was told. Here, these are your books. Some quills and a bunch of parchment papers and a cauldron!" Harry could feel his sternum ache a bit after the books as well as the cauldron, hit him squarely in the chest.

As Draco gathered up his own books, he saw Draco's father looking rather pleased with himself, like the world was in his hands. Unknowingly, Draco had disappeared, thinking Harry was right behind him. Harry went to turn around when a large, plump boy with a round and plump face bumped into Harry, knocking over his books while Harry fell backward.

"Watch where you're going!" The plump boy snapped at him and looked a little like Dudley when Harry sat up. The boy looked as though he were ready to fight Harry any second, given the instinct that he was about to be pulverised, knew all too well who was at mercy. Harry got up on his feet quickly and picked the books up even quicker. Without looking at the boy, Harry got up from his crouching state and returned to where Lucius and Draco were standing.

Not knowing the boy was watching him leave, he heard a faint cry to the Malfoys. "Draco!" The plump boy ran toward the three of them, pushing other kids and teens out of the way like they were bowling pins.

Another boy, tall but rather large at the belly as the other plump boy, ran up next to him. Both standing side-by-side, these two would give uncle Vernon luxury if he knew what one of them did to Harry. Harry watched on as Draco smirked at the other two while his father began talking to two men, both looking rather similar to the two boys before him. Harry was guessing they'd be the fathers of the two boys.

"Is this kid with you?" Asked the plump boy who stared wildly at Harry like an eagle that had just spotted prey. Harry took a step behind Malfoy, knowing only full well that this was Draco's territory and Harry wasn't at home with the ungrateful family of his.

"He is. So what of it?" Draco seemed to have had an effect on both of them, like his father. Both seemed so much alike it wasn't funny.

"Nothing. Except he bumped into me without saying sorry!" The large boy made an irritating face.

"Sorry Harry, they're Crabbe and Goyle. Both their fathers know my father. Crabbe, Golye, meet my wife, Harry Potter." Harry was a bit used to the 'bride' stuff when they were either alone or at the Dursley's home, but having it known to others were a world-turner.

"Is he pureblood at least?"

"Sad to say, no. But he seems to be alright to me. Harry had no idea he was a wizard until I came around. He's not a mug-blood, so it's fine by me. Crabbe, Goyle, you two will become our body guards and make sure no one touches Harry while we're at Hogwarts. I will have your heads if anything happens to him."

Harry felt slightly calmer then usual. Whether it was just because someone was sticking up for him or he was actually feeling happier about Draco coming to his rescue when he needed it. He listened on as Draco and the other two exchanged conversation. Looking around, he noticed a young girl who looked about his age, reading a rather large book that was not fit for her hands, as she tried to hold the book up with great efforts.

Her hair was crinkled but nevertheless, straight and rather bushy. She wore a black robe and was sitting happily on a few larger books then the one she had been reading. Feeling the eyes on her, the girl looked up from her booked and glanced back at Harry. Not realizing who he really was, smiled politely and she had her face in her book again but was interrupted by an older woman and a man, both he assumed, were her parents. Harry looked back at the other three and realized that Draco's father was now paying for the stuff at the counter.

Harry was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with Draco and his small gang but felt reassured that they would be travelling with him on the train to Hogwarts. Lucius was done paying and led the way out the door, Harry, being the first behind Lucius, held the door open for the others and their fathers while holding onto his books. Both the fathers of the two boys, flashed creepy smiles at Harry as they walked by, both showing Harry their golden teeth that looked like rotting flesh.

"I was wrong about you, Harry. You'll not make a great wife, you'll be a fabulous one." Draco draped his arm around Harry's shoulder while holding his books with his other.

Harry was wondering if this 'wife' and 'destiny' thing was all just a hoax and felt like dropping the books on the cobble street. It just seemed a bit too fishy for Harry to endure. Although he was having a really hard time trying to describe the certain magic that Draco had used back at the house and wondered if it really was real.

The three fathers, Harry, Draco and the two blimps. Harry's nick-name for the two of them until they proved they were actual friends, all headed for Madam Malkin's robes store, which was just near the train station. The three fathers led the way in and this time, Draco held the door open for Harry, but let it close behind Harry and himself, shutting the door on Crabbe and Goyle.

"Welcome! What can I do for you today, hmm?" An old but rather jumpy lady, came from behind the store counter and walked up to them with pleasure, smiling non-stop. Her hair was a greyish-white and was pulled into a tight bun.

The robe measuring did not take long and went quite fast, considering the two blimps would have taken up their time. Harry felt a little ashamed of himself for calling the two other boys, blimps, while they had said nothing to Harry except for him bumping into his large belly. Lucius and the other two fathers, saw to it that they were well out of sight, Lucius stood on one side of the brick pillar while one of the other fathers stood on the other side.

Draco went through the pillar, body and all. Harry was astounded and felt the need to do the same. Ditching the two fatties behind, Harry found himself on a completely new train station. He saw Draco waiting for him and the others and rushed over to him with his trolley. Just after Harry had parked his trolley, the two others, especially the three fathers, came running up to the two of them. All were together again as they neared the large train. Lucius took Draco and Harry to the back of the train, as did the two fathers to their own sons.

The station, which had named itself as platform nine and three-quarters, was filled with giggling girls and the sort of students that you would see in a catholic school. Draco looked smugly over at a bunch of redheads who had now passed through the pillar. Each one of them, a woman and possibly the daughter, as well as four sons, had blazing red hair and a few freckles on their faces.

"The Weasleys sure are late." Lucius sneered while the other two men sneered along with him while Draco and Harry unloaded their stuff onto the train and went about their way onto the train that was filling up with students rather quickly.

"Malfoy, wait up!" Cried the chunky boy, Crabbe.

"Draco, wait for them." Harry hadn't insisted on saying anything but felt it was only right since they were Draco's friends. Draco stopped and rolled his eyes as the two imbeciles got on the train after a hard few minutes, running.

The train began moving slowly and Draco led the way to a back compartment that was empty and sat down first, followed by Harry and the other two. Not being on a train before sort of made Harry a little happy knowing this was his first time on a train. A few kids were still trying to find seats and that was when a boy with red hair and an apple-like look upon him, appeared at the sliding door, looking in curiously.

"Got any seats free? Everywhere else is full." The boy smiled slightly to show he was harmless. Harry looked beside him where Draco was sitting and gave him sort of a pleading look.

"Fine. But you can sit over there with Crabbe." The plump boy growled using only his face and frightened the boy who was asking for a seat. Goyle just looked as though he had been stuck in a psychiatric hospital. And was staring into space.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. This here, is Harry Potter. He was arranged to me for marriage. That one over there is Goyle." Draco spoke out like a politician man.

Harry was growing tired of Draco mentioning he was getting married to him, obviously getting the new boy that sat with them to cast a strange look at only him and Draco but didn't say anything. The boy seemed uncomfortable at first but then started speaking to Harry and only to him.

"I recognize you! You're the boy who lived. Is it true you have that-that-"

"That what?" Harry was a bit annoyed with the boy's stuttering nonsense.

"_Scar…"_ The boy said in a complete whisper.

"Oh, yeah." Harry smiled and showed him his forehead, revealing the lightning bolt scar that was bound to never heal like a regular cut would.

"Wicked!" Harry smiled as the boy fawned over the scar.

"What is also wicked, Weasley, is that the boy who lived, happens to be my future bride." Draco said this with such confidence in his voice it was not a joking matter.

"Draco, why must you constantly say it like that?" Draco only craned his neck sideways and stared at Harry with lust in his eyes, like a boy searching for new knowledge. He smirked at Harry and grabbed his hand in an instant, pulling him forward and closer.

"Because I like you." As he said that, Draco planted a real kiss on Harry's lips, surprising the other boy in the process. Neither closed their eyes but seemed to be really drawn to each other.

"So…Harry and Draco have an arranged marriage from birth?" Harry was surprised the others weren't stunned at all at what they had witnessed. Draco broke away with a smile on his lips and stared at the boy with the red hair.

"So my mother has told me. And my father seems to agree to it. You haven't told us your full name yet, Weasley."

"Oh, sorry, Ron Weasley." As he told them his name, an old lady with a trolley stopped at their compartment and asked if they wanted anything from the trolley.

"I'll have a chocolate frog and some liquorice wands." Draco stood up in an instant and pulled out some of his money, trading it for the treats that he asked for. Draco sat back down and gave a wand to Harry, Goyle and Crabbe but not to Ron.

Harry saw this and ran up and out of the compartment, walking fast to the trolley lady, asking for a few more wands and a few boxes of Bott's beans. Walking back to the compartment he noticed the same girl from the bookstore, sitting in the compartment he had just passed. Instead of stopping to talk with her, he kept walking, knowing he'd see her anyways at the school.

He walked back into the compartment and handed Ron a wand and a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. Looking a bit pleased with himself, he munched on the wand. It was indeed the taste of something like a twizzler. He remembered the taste because he had one before. Although it was by accident, Harry had managed to get one from Dudley, who was asleep at the time while eating so much junk food, and had run back to his cupboard that night and ate it.

* * *

After a few hours, into the night, the train had arrived at the station, and standing at the station was a large man, larger than that of an ordinary witch or wizard. As the train pulled to a stop, most of the students were already out of their compartments and were curious about the large man standing at the station, holding a shining lantern high above his head.

Harry, Draco, Ron and the other two stepped off of the train and approached the giant man with caution. The man's beard was bigger then the man's face and fit his outfit. His outfit was made of furs and really did suit him perfectly. The other students were in awe at the man in front of them, hovering and jumped as he shouted at them.

"AL' RIGHT EVERYONE, FIRST YEAR STUDENTS, FOLLOW ME!" The man led the way to a clearing of a large and mysterious looking lake. At the lakes' shore sat many boats for the students to climb in. The large man sat in one of them and motioned for them to do the same.

Harry, Draco and the girl that Harry had seen twice that day were in the same boat as the boats seem to move on their own. The girl recognized Harry as the boy she saw earlier and smiled at him but for some reason, grimaced at the sight of Draco.

Draco did the same to her and whispered to Harry, _"She's a mug-blood. She may be a witch but she can't deny having muggles as parents." _Draco sneered like his father had done.

"Am I so different?" Harry asked. The question had appeared out of nowhere and it was all Harry kept thinking about ever since Draco talked about muggles.

"Harry, you were arranged to me. You are different. Just not by blood." Harry felt a little insulted but kept quiet as the boats neared the giant castle that looked like something from a horror movie, like they were heading toward Dracula's castle. Harry was astonished that there wasn't a single muggle or rather, normal person out at this night, wandering about.

The boats landed on the darkened banks of the lake on the other side from the train station and had allowed the students riding in them to get off. Draco pulled Harry along with him, trying to make sure that they lost sight of the girl they were with. Harry indeed lost sight of the girl as they followed the large man up to the castle and were told to go inside and that their luggage and pets would be along with them afterward.

As good to the heart as he was, Harry had no choice but to stop looking around for the girl and set his sight onto the massive castle that had a very old but marble staircase leading to a large pair of oak doors that had remained closed and a few feet away from it, stood a woman with a tall, pointy witch hat that shone a brilliant emerald green under the lit candles that sat on the walls.

Draco pulled Harry with him up to the front. Crabbe and Goyle found some room leaning against the staircase railing that was also made of marble. The woman had brown, almost grey hair and had half-oval glasses that stuck on the end of her nose but seemed to be in place since they showed no sign of falling off. Her eyes pierced a look of great demand at the young students who had filled the staircase as they waited patiently for her to say something. Her robes matched her hat and had a very satiny look to it.

"In just a few moments, you will be entering the great hall and you will be sorted into your houses. Now, wait here for a few more minutes and I will come out and tell you when we are ready for you." With that said, the woman turned on her heel and walked through the large doors.

"So it's true then. That Draco Malfoy, a _pure_-blood, is marrying Harry Potter." It was the same girl that was on the boat with them. Everyone turned toward them.

"I don't need a filthy little _mug-blood_ to tell me I'm pure." Draco grinned maliciously at the girl and turned around to face her completely.

"Draco-" Harry began but got cut off by Draco.

"SHUT UP!" Draco's anger from the girl had reflected upon Harry and Harry was sent flying through the air. His body, smashed against the large wooden doors that stopped him from flying further then he needed to, causing quite discomfort.

Draco cooled down a bit and realized what he just did and ran over to Harry, checking if he was Ok. The girl as well as Ron and everyone else went to check if he was alright. As Harry began to stand up, getting help from Ron and Crabbe, the large doors opened, revealing the older woman that was speaking to them before. Her eyes were wide in shock as she realised that Harry was a bit hurt.

"I'm Ok, Draco." Harry had lied. He wasn't feeling Ok. He felt terrible and frightened that his own friend and supposedly 'husband', had just attacked him out of anger. His arm felt numb with pain and being slammed against a hard, wooden door was no picnic in the park.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" The woman asked briefly and looked Harry over once again before straightening up.

"I'm fine, really." Harry responded quickly as he rubbed his arm a little.

Not very reassured, the woman led the team of first year students past the dining tables and past the students who were already sitting at the tables. All of them wearing pointy, black hats and all seemed to have a different coloured banner above the four tables. Harry looked up at the sky while Draco still stared at Harry with remorse in his eyes.

The sky was lit up with hundreds of candles and a dark and stormy cloud was over them, same as what was outside in the real sky. Harry looked around and saw a bunch of adults sitting at a very long table much like the ones that were set across from each other. There was a slight silence among the students as they watched the new students stop at the top of the dining hall, below a few steps.

Harry saw on a stool, sat a very old, mangy hat. The woman that had led them in unrolled a piece of parchment paper that turned into what looked to be a long list.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up here and sit on the stool. I'll place the hat on your head and you will be assigned to your house. Hermione Granger." The girl that had caused Harry the pain of Draco's anger had stepped up and sat herself onto the stool. The woman placed the old tattered hat on the girl's head and at once, the middle of the hat began speaking aloud.

"Hmm…bright, very clever, yes, Ok…GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table applauded as Hermione went to sit at the table and was welcomed by many. The clapping died down and the woman began to speak again as she held onto the hat.

"Ronald Weasley." The boy that had sat with Draco and Harry got up and sat on the stool.

The woman placed the hat on his head and Ron looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Ha, another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Better be…GRYFFINDOR!" Ron smiled relief was known on his face.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco kissed the air at Harry before getting to the stool to sit down.

The hat barely touched the top of Draco's head and it already yelled out his house. "SLYTHERIN!" Pleased with himself, Draco raced toward the Slytherin table, getting an applause from most of them.

"Harry Potter." Harry stepped up and looked around as he did, glancing over at Draco before sitting down.

"Hmm…a bit of intelligence, plenty of courage I see, and a lot of talent. But first, to prove yourself. But where to put you. Your ambitious attitude of talent overpowers everything in your head…talent can lead to courage so I think I'll wrap this one up with…SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table applauded as did Draco.

Harry wasn't exactly satisfied but was happy to be with Draco in the same house and joined the table next to Draco in a hurry, smiling as he sat down. Ron, at the Gryffindor table, looked a bit disappointed.

As soon as everyone was placed in their proper houses, a man with a great, long and white beard and the longest hair Harry had ever seen, draped in a purple coloured robe that draped to the floor and made him look like a real wizard with the pointy hat to top it off. He stood up and placed his hands on the table, smiling at everyone. All the students had quieted their noisy chit-chat and listened intently as he began to speak.

"Now, that we are all settled. I would like to remind all of you first year students, that the dark forest, is off limits. It is a dangerous forest to wander in. And, I am pleased to have you in our Hogwarts school, and hope you will enjoy your lessons and…your dinner!" With the clap of his hands, several dishes of food appeared on each table, along with several golden plates that you could see yourself in.

"Dig in, Harry." Draco seemed to be ordering his every move but Harry couldn't complain and dug in, still starving from lack of food at the Dursleys'. Harry felt a sharp pain coming from his forehead. His scar, a scar that wasn't healing like regular scars did, was now hurting him after all this time.

Harry stopped filling his plate with food and looked around, acting on instinct to look over at the staff table. Along the table, at the very end, sat a man with black, straight hair and the worst hooked nose Harry had ever seen, was sitting there staring at him with a long gaze before looking away.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked as he piled another chicken leg onto his plate.

"N-nothing. My scar just hurts is all." Harry let go of his scar and continued eating with the rest of his fellow house-mates. The pain wasn't going away but Harry couldn't stop it so there was no point in touching it.

"The boy-who-lived, should be grateful to have professor Snape as our head of the house. He can teach a whole loads of things, may just be potions for some, but it's the best potions class ever." An older boy who had crooked teeth, grinned creepily at Harry.

"Is that who he is?" Harry asked. The boy nodded and continued. "Everyone knows Snape wants the job of D.A.D.A. He should get it." Harry looked at him in a puzzled state.

"Of what?"

"Defence against the dark arts. Said to be a great class but that weird and stupid, stuttering crap of a professor has his job and doesn't even teach much. I'm surprised he lasted this long with Snape around." Harry gazed back over at the table where the teachers were sitting and wondered what was so great at the job to make a teacher so obsessed.

After dinner was over, the plates magically disappeared as well as the food. The old wizard at the staff table, stood up again. "Now that we have been fed, let us all hop into bed. And may your lessons be fun, goodnight!" With that said, the students were all lining up at the large doors and were led by their respective head boys, to their common rooms. Each table of students were now in packs and moving in their own directions, separating from the other houses.

"The pictures are alive…" Harry said in astonishment and watched as the pictures stared at the students walking past, including him, which he felt odd about.

"The common room's a perfect place to get away, don't you agree?" Asked Draco with his arm around Harry. It was now known to everyone at Hogwarts that Harry and Draco were engaged before being born and seemed to accept it as though it were natural.

The head boy spoke the password, getting a very awful response back but the portrait opened up for them anyways, revealing a dark door that looked as much as it tried like a dungeon door. Inside looked to be like a dragon's lair. It's flames were green instead of the original type of flames and added a great effect for the chamber-like room that was wide and spacious, having a black, leather couch facing a black, leather chair with a green flame that emitted from the fireplace but all the same, gave off a warm feeling.

As the person who was in charge of leading the first years, told them of the places of the dormitories, Harry was sort of drifting off into day dream land and watched the green flames flicker like the real thing. Draco noticed that Harry was not with them and went down the stairs to check on him. Crabbe and Goyle, too full from the big feast, decided to leave Draco and Harry for the night since they were 'safe' for the time being in their common room.

"Are you mad? It's time for bed. Are you still upset about earlier?" Draco was asking two questions at once and Harry wondered which one to answer first.

"I'm not mad. Just not tired." Harry stared at the fire a little more while Draco sat on the couch.

"Not my best interest in saying this but, sorry for hurting you." Harry looked up in surprise but smiled at Draco and sat next to him on the couch, hugging him.

"H-Harry…"

"I'm sorry too." Harry said.

"Sorry for what?" Harry hesitated and let go of Draco and continued. "For what Hermione said earlier. She just doesn't know you too well."

"Right, you are." Draco pulled Harry into a hug, hugging tighter then Harry had.

"Sorry I lied. Back then when you asked if I was alright. I lied. It hurt…" Draco watched tears form in Harry's eyes and on instinct, pulled Harry's face closer to his own.

"You shouldn't lie to me. Nor will you speak of that filthy _mug-blood _again! She's plotting something as well. To speak about our marriage like that. Just follow my lead, Harry, and we'll be on our own soon, living glorious lives with our own family."

"Draco, we just started school, we won't be allowed to go just anywhere we want to."

Draco seemed to be thinking something over and just gave a weird smile to Harry as he left for the dormitories while pulling on Harry's robes to urge him to follow. They managed to find an empty room for themselves and both got into their pyjamas. Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, was sitting in her cage, sleeping peacefully while the two boys got into bed.

"'Night, my queen." Harry could tell that Draco was saying this with such glee on his face while closing his eyes.

Harry began to think about why Draco was naming him different nick-names instead of his real name. Then again, he wouldn't be in this castle, had it not been for Draco. His mind drifted off into slumber as the outside world faded into a blur of darkness.

* * *

A/n: Well well, Harry's in Slytherin and now they're having a BATTLE WITH HERMIONE!! Things will become a bit clearer, funnier and a lot of Snape doesn't hurt people does it?

Next time, the class has its first potions class as well as others. Hermione is beginning to regret smiling at Harry and Ron…is stuck between a new friend and his house of Gryffindor. Crabbe and Goyle get to be body guards as well as the whole house of Slytherin!

Chapter 4: Courage Vs. Marriage!


	4. Courage Vs Marraige

**I can't believe I'm taking my own advice and STOPPING THE STORY..JOKING!! Over the few chapters, I've grown quite fond of my hard work, with the help of J.K. Rowling's own characters, and see this story to the end. I am glad that all my readers are enjoying this and hope they'll enjoy this too!**

**Warning: Contains mysterious new things for young Harry, Snape warning for all. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters, not me!**

* * *

The night could not have been any shorter for Harry and felt the uneasy feeling about going to a different class and a completely different school then that from Dudley's. Its halls or corridors were so elegant-like that it was hard to name it anything else except for Dracula's castle. Draco had woken Harry up as soon as Draco himself was wide awake. He was still a bit sleepy but nevertheless, got out of bed and dressed himself into his new robes, gathered his books, cauldron and quills as well as some parchment paper. His timetable, which was designed very neatly and more organized then a normal school's.

Harry found himself trailing behind Draco instead of being beside him while Crabbe and Goyle tried their best to keep up with both of them. Harry was tempted to ask Draco to wait for him but dared not to seeing as Draco was probably in a grumpy mood from what happened the other night, the night of their arrival. Harry couldn't blame him much since Hermione did seem a bit rude to people she hardly knew about.

As they entered the classroom, the four of them realized that they were pretty early. Draco and Harry found seats at the middle of the class and noticed that they had the girl from last night in their class as well. Harry merely gave a small nod to her when she looked up at the four of them. Crabbe and Goyle found seats at the back. Not very much of guarding the two, but were delighted when more of their fellow Slytherins had the same class.

"Once we have everyone, I will explain the methods of Transfiguration and you will learn how to turn an actual pet or animal, into an object, among other things." The old woman that had led them to the sorting hat and had asked Harry if he was alright, was now standing in front of the class, speaking in a clear voice.

* * *

The class went rather well, considering the awfully strange looks Hermione was giving Harry and Draco seemed like he would burn a hole through Hermione's head like he had done to Harry, by sending him flying. Crabbe and Goyle looked the most bored out of the entire class but Harry rather enjoyed himself during the class and felt right at home, no more Dudley and no more going home to the Dursleys when school was over.

When class was over, Draco, Harry and the other two, headed for their potions class. The one, Harry had noticed, was run by professor Snape. The room they arrived at had a very unique look about it. It was dark and more mysterious then the castle itself. Harry felt like he had just signed his death wish and was going to enter a room that no one would be able to get out of. Draco was not surprised by the room's atmosphere and glided down the isle to the front row, plotting himself with ease while Crabbe and Goyle got seats in the back like their last class.

Harry gulped and sat down next to Draco, who seemed to be in la-la land and was looking around at the room that was so dark and full of weird cupboards on the walls. Harry and Draco as well as everyone else, put their cauldrons on top of the table and waited patiently for their teacher who had appeared at the very second they were wondering where he was.

"There shall be no disruptions and or mischievous behaviour in this class." The man, known as professor Snape, left the door opened while he glided his way past the isle of tables and the children and turned around while putting both his hands together.

Harry shrunk back in his seat a bit from having seen a man that looked like Dracula himself, like the dark-dressed man was the owner of the large castle. Draco seemed to like this teacher since he hadn't blinked or looked away from him. To Harry it seemed like something out of the movies, the love-at-first-sight theory had proved a bit of sense. Feeling a little left out, rested his head on his arms while the professor continued on with the lesson.

"I can teach you how to brew potions of all kinds, dark and the like." Snape seemed as if he were searching for thieves, like there were disguised bandits running amok inside the class. His eyes then remained upon Harry and Draco and Harry felt something coming.

"That bored to sit and listen, Mr. Potter?" Harry straightened up and looked the professor in the eye. Draco watched on as Snape continued.

"So. The boy-who-lives, happens to be a boy with very boring intentions. However, you will do well to learn of what I am teaching you."

"Professor. I think we should get on with the lesson." Draco quickly interjected and cast a shadowy look back at the professor who seemed to be in shock.

"Very well. But let me catch you doing it again, I'll have you Mr. Potter, for detention." Harry could feel a slight angry atmosphere rise in the air beside him and dared not to look at Draco's face for the whole class.

* * *

Harry felt a little concerned whether he was going to enjoy being at the school now. He had managed to get Malfoy angry twice, gotten on bad terms with his potions teacher _and_ had disapproving looks cast on him by Hermione, the girl who had started the whole mess between Draco and himself. Draco was getting more involved with his fellow Slytherins and seemed to be enjoying a life without Harry. He read his potions book while they sat at the Slytherin table, eating their lunch. Draco only noticed that Harry wasn't eating anything and stopped eating himself.

"Harry, I know you like professor Snape, but can't you bother to eat?" Harry could not believe his ears. Had Draco mentioned what he thought he mentioned? Harry slammed his book shut with great force and left the table, book and all.

Draco groaned and looked to Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their fat mouths with foods of glory. Draco looked around and thought no one was going to miss him or Harry and ran out of the dining hall and into the corridor after Harry.

"Harry!" Harry didn't stop nor did he want to see Draco's face at the moment. Something was not right to him and he felt tired after having the potions class.

"I wasn't hungry. And how could you possibly think I like our head-of-the-house?" The two of them were now in the hallway, quarrelling like the married couple they were.

"I could have seen through that any time, Potter." Standing behind them, was the head house of Slytherin.

"His name is Harry, sir, and we were just leaving. Come." Draco led the way back to the common room while Harry watched Snape's face fade from their view, looking at the professor's snarled look.

Harry could not see what the Slytherin house could see in this man. Harry began to wonder why he had been placed in Slytherin. It could have been a fixed sorting. With things going wrong for him, he felt guilty not having given anything to Malfoy since upon their arrivals except for a small, friendly hug.

He could see Draco waiting impatiently as Harry was slumped and looked a bit down. Harry was now walking slowly and was looking very much disturbed by how things were going. Draco sighed loudly and rushed up to Harry but was careful not to run, to ruin his hair because of a mere wind in a castle was the last thing he wanted.

"We should go to the owlery. I'll ask father if he can buy us some brooms. Then maybe during these days of your hatred of Snape can be forgotten by riding on our new brooms during lunch."

"I don't know…" Harry hated having Draco stick up for him and was beginning to feel like Draco was treating him too well. He couldn't describe this weird thought in his mind but thought no more of it and just nodded and began to get whisked away by Draco once more.

* * *

Back in the dining hall, the Gryffindor table was quite louder then the rest of the other tables. "You're insane. Ronald, you can't just walk up to Dumbledore and ask to be put into Slytherin. Besides, you'd be making a huge mistake!" The girl, Hermione, with her hair as bushy as ever, was explaining to Ron how mad he was about changing houses, giving his family a rest from the fat lady. He had learned that all his brothers as well as his father and mother, had been in Gryffindor and he felt no harm done if he were to be in Slytherin.

"You're just mental, Hermione. You just hate Malfoy. And I'd be a bit relieved to be Harry's friend and be in the same house as him. Also…it would be great if Fred and George weren't there." Ron said in a bitter tone that made the twins mimic his sour face.

"Ah, come off it. We were only joking, Ron." Explained Fred and took the gooey stuff off of Ron's plate of food.

"If you're going to go to Slytherin just because Harry is, don't bother coming back if Malfoy abuses his 'power over people' and uses it on you." Hermione gave a 'humph' and disappeared from the Gryffindor table and out of sight.

"Personally, Ron, I don't think you'd do any better, be it here or in Slytherin." Said George and squirted another glob of gooey, blue stuff onto Ron's face, laughing and causing the whole table to roar with laughter, anyone who saw it that is.

"I'm telling mum you're making weird stuff." Ron spoke out bitterly as he tried to rid his face of the blue icky, gooey stuff that smothered his face and was covering his eyes.

* * *

"This is the owlery?" Harry asked, examining the different owls that sat, perched on the stone wall. Some flying out of Hogwarts to spread their wings.

"Yeah. They get fed here so we don't have to. But I doubt Falcon likes any of the food he's getting here and rather likes the food we get." Draco had seemed to have planned it out and looked as though he had already written out a letter and was now attaching the parchment to his owl's leg. And watched as it flew off.

"Draco…must you be so hard on Hermione? I mean…she's alright and although she might not like you, Draco, at least say sorry for calling her that..."

"ME? Say sorry to that wench? She's a mug-blood, Harry. She probably hates you too now. She probably hates all slytherins. And on top of that, she's in all our classes. I thank Merlin that we have Snape as our teacher."

"Yeah…stupid of me to think you'd say sorry to a _girl_." Harry went to the other side while Draco looked confused.

"Are you implying that I'm afraid of a mere girl?" Harry looked back at Draco and shrugged.

"Well, you said sorry to me so I thought, maybe you're afraid to say it to a girl." Harry tried hard to conceal his laughing face.

"Not scared, Potter! Just hate saying it. You're a special case. Father told me to treat a lady with care."

"I'm not a girl!" Harry lost his smiling face.

"No, but you're still my future wife, Potter…and you're name _will_ be Malfoy after we marry. Unless you want to keep your name."

"Like I said, Draco. We're only kids who just turned eleven not too long ago! We can't think of things when they're so far away."

"You seem to be having quite the difficult time for accepting the marriage. Maybe you forgot who it was who saved you from the worst muggles imaginable, you forget who it was that told you you were a wizard? Or must I make it so you do remember?" Harry stepped back a bit toward the door way and bumped into something larger then himself and quickly turned, to see Snape standing there with a thoughtful expression.

"So a married couple is quarrelling in the owlery. Might I suggest you do it, elsewhere?"

"We're not married! And I refuse to become his wife if he threatens me!" Snape rolled his eyes, obvious to him that he was too old for such childish things.

"He's obviously lying! Are you going to listen to a mere half-blood or to me?" Harry felt a little hurt at being called a half-blood.

Harry wiped at his eyes while taking off his glasses and waited for professor Snape to say something. The situation became worse when Hermione Granger had appeared at the doorway, a rolled up parchment paper was held tightly in her hand. She looked a bit startled, seeing professor Snape with the two boys that seemed to be having a bit of a moment. But she strode past the teacher and the two others, attaching the letter to one of the owls.

"This is all Granger's fault. Because of her, Harry's having a tough time accepting me!" Draco shot her a menacing look while Snape tried to survey the conversation.

"It…it wasn't Hermione's fault. It's just me, Draco."

"It IS her! She's a filthy mug-blood who doesn't want to keep her nose out of other people's business!" Harry could hear a feint sob. Hermione wasn't as brave as she thought she was being.

"Quite enough, Mr. Malfoy. Both Potter and yourself will see me in my office, now!" Barked Snape and turned quickly to leave, leading Draco and Harry back out of the owlery. Hermione was still crying but felt the need to follow after them, to discover why they were arranged a marriage when it was obvious, Harry hadn't wanted to.

Hermione scaled the walls, trying to make no noise as she slipped through the hallway without letting on to Snape that the three of them were being followed. She thought herself as lucky as Snape left the door open just a bit and had sat down at his desk, while the two boys stood in front of him.

"I better not catch you quarrelling again, is this understood?"

"But Professor, can you tell Harry that he's to be with me at all times?"

"I am not anyone's babysitter and I can not disobey my orders from the headmaster, Dumbledore!"

"You mean…professor Dumbledore knows I was arranged to be married?" Harry asked, a slight disappointment in his voice.

"Of course he knew, he meant it to be kept a secret but hey, it's Hogwarts so it's bound to be known. As for you Draco, I might make the decision of notifying your mother about the mistreatment you're giving off. Did you know, that by you giving off your aggressive behaviour toward Potter, will give others instinct to pick on him? Not that I have any remorse for him, but it sets a bad example of bringing back arranged marriages to our world."

"Professor, please don't inform Draco's mother. It's my fault for being such…a bad wife. It won't happen again."

"I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour again, nor will I hold marriage counselling. You may take it up with the headmaster next time this happens again! Now, go to your classes and don't act on your words, just say them but no more. Last night, Potter could have had more then an arm injury had it not been for the doors."

"Yes, sir." Draco spoke with a hurtful voice.

"You can see yourselves out." Snape snarled as the two began walking out the class room.

Hermione quickly ran the other way, hoping they wouldn't catch her eavesdropping. Luckily, they didn't but began making their way to their next classes.

* * *

"Where do you reckon Harry and Draco went?" Ron asked, looking for them at the Slytherin table but couldn't see the greasy-haired boy or his friend anywhere. Ron as well as his brothers, Fred and George, got up from the Gryffindor table, all students were headed to their next classes for the day.

"I promise, Ron. We'll make you forget all your worries, mate. With this, eat it and you'll know where Harry is. It can track who you're looking for."

"At least you've come up with something brilliant." Said Ron, with a glowing face and took it from Fred and George as they entered the corridor.

"If you're going to be an old git about our stuff, you can forget we ever gave this to you." George smiled as he snatched the piece of gum away from Ron's hands.

"Come on guys, that's not fair!" Fred and George laughed their heads off as they left Ron to his misery.

* * *

**A/n: Not as long as I wanted it to be…but oh well. In the next one….**

Promises on a field of Quidditch and the savage beast -

Draco and Harry both try out their new brooms, getting them spots on the team for Slytherin. Harry is assigned a seeker while Draco gets assigned to be a chaser. Draco knows his limits for not bothering Harry so much as he was, but gets a temptation while Harry gets a few jinxes done.

Ron and Hermione become spies of Gryffindor and with every chance they get, try to help out Harry without letting Draco or the other Gryffindor members know. Will they succeed at their new jobs? And what happens when a slight detour around the castle with Draco, ends in a nightmare? A nightmare that both of them shall never forget.


	5. Promises and truth

**Been reading the last Harry Potter book, _The Deathly Hallows._ Quite extraordinary if you ask me, haven't read the whole thing yet but I love it. I just hope you want to read more of the latest chapters I'm producing, not entirely looking forward to school on Monday -_-.**

**Warning: Contains friendship, humour, And last but not least…the start of trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the castle or the books and movies!!**

* * *

The classes seemed to have ended quite all right with the exception that Draco had held back what he wanted to say to Harry. Hermione dared not to ask Harry what was wrong in case Harry was a bit upset about what he was witnessed to. But once dinner had come around, a light bulb went off in her head. Her idea became a bit of an ambition.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was sitting between Ron and Fred or George, she couldn't be sure and was telling Ron everything about what she had heard and about her lunatic idea. It consisted of having Hermione and Ron acting like Harry's personal body guards. Ron looked at her with a strange look as if saying, 'Are-you-out-of-your-mind?'. Hermione continued on with her idea with better details.

"Look. Harry's got enough to deal with. Malfoy is bound not to let Harry wander around on his own, only with the rest of the Slytherin house. If there is a way to get past Malfoy's extra security, we could place some kind of tracking device on him without him knowing." Hermione looked rather pleased with herself while Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"Hermione, you sound an awful lot like a magic ninja, do you know that?"

"Rubbish, what can make you think that there are such things as a ninja, and how did you know about ninjas?"

"My dad's into muggles, he's like one himself and told me weird stories about muggles being ninjas and using things that haven't been produced in the wizard world."

"Well he's obviously going based on books that muggles have written and possibly came across the wrong kind. Has your father shown you any of them?"

"Yeah, hang on. It's nice to read, really different from our own." Ron pulled a small book that had animation characters on the cover of it and Hermione recognized it as a comic book.

"That's a comic book, Ronald. Your dad has yet to see an actual book." Ron looked slightly disappointed but put the book back in his bag that was hanging from his shoulder.

"I might know a way, Fred and George might be able to help. Always creating stuff when mum's not looking. Says that the young wizards and witches are in need of better magic."

"Are you sure you can do this job, it requires a bit of skill to get Harry alone. Malfoy is bound to get Crabbe and Goyle guarding them at all times. Having a famous young wizard like Harry on the Slytherin team is bound to get the whole house on their side."

"Well that sums up that job. How will we get through the tough defence then?" Ron asked and drank the rest of his pumpkin juice while Hermione continued.

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly the smartest and act only of Malfoy's orders. The rest will be hard considering they're mostly foul and evil and…taller then our team or any other's." Hermione seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Hermione, I think I have an idea." Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

"You're not going to suggest we go by the book your dad lent you, are you?"

"No, we could suggest that Harry and Malfoy join the Quidditch team for the Slytherins and when Fred and George have a chance, beat Malfoy with a bludger and we can plant something on Harry."

"This is a human being we're talking about, Ron. Not some magical creature, it could kill Malfoy if the bludger is travelling fast enough. Besides, I hardly think your brothers would be up to it." Hermione gave a small moan and continued to eat while watching Harry and Draco eating at their own table.

Hermione was still determined to keep track of Harry. Feeling partially related to what had happened on their first night there, she felt it only wise to give Harry help whenever he needed it. She was beginning to consider Ron's idea for the night but concluded the vision of what it would turn out like if the plan had been set out. Would Harry forgive her if she told him what they had done? She would not have known unless it were to happen. Had the plan of keeping Harry safe really different from Crabbe and Goyle's security force? It had still a few flaws but was nevertheless a great idea to have the whole table watching out for Harry.

She was tempted to go over and ask Harry if she could talk to him in private. But having saying that would rouse the suspicion of Malfoy and the others. Although Harry looked like he was doing OK, it made it too obvious to Hermione that Harry wasn't exactly having the time of his life.

* * *

Dinner was done and over with and Harry found himself bouncing around like a yoyo walking next to Draco arm-in-arm. He found it slightly annoying having no space of his own to walk. Draco had held Harry's arm like he was going to a royal ball. However, Harry was not going to pester Draco about it since nobody seemed to bother them or point at them or even talk behind their backs. But Harry did feel slightly bothered for some reason and could feel his scar burning like no other pain he has felt before.

They were on their way to the dormitories but as they stepped on the moving staircase, it was being shifted to a door Harry did not recognized and knew it wasn't the way back to the common room. Draco hissed loudly, clearly letting Harry know that the stairs moving wasn't really needed for a castle but trudged up the steps all the same, dragging Harry along with him.

"Maybe we should keep going, it looks like no one's allowed in there." Draco had let go of Harry's arm and was now attempting to open the door. For a moment, Harry could see a look of fright on Draco's face but then thought he must have imagined it, considering the fact that he opened the door anyway, knowing full well it was a door that said danger all over it.

Harry stepped back a bit, not knowing what lied in store for them, only that he was scared out of his skin. Draco motioned for Harry to follow, stepping in further through the door and into the darkness that fit it perfectly. A torch was seen as Harry climbed in himself, rushing to catch up to Draco. The room was empty making dust, cobwebs and spiders an exception. Harry felt something brush up against his leg and he looked down.

A cat that looked like a tabby cat but with a bushier tail, and red eyes, was purring against his leg. Harry tried stepping away while Draco examined the dark room whose torches lit up by themselves after stepping a few feet more down the dark passage way that had been shown. Harry couldn't get the cat to stop, so he picked the cat up as they ventured into the dark and dust-covered hall that had roused Draco's curiosity.

Purring against Harry's hand as he stroke her ears gently, the cat began letting out cries of happiness like a normal cat would have done. Harry had no idea that there were cats that could wander about without being stepped on or could even left alone for that matter.

The torches lit the way through the darkness and Harry and Draco had found themselves standing in front of a door that looked like the one they had just entered. Draco went to open the door but it would budge. Growling at the door, he led Harry back to the door that they just came through. Almost at once, the cat began meowing loudly. Every thing Harry tried to do to calm the cat down, it only unsettled her and she leapt from Harry's hands and out the door where a dark shadow was standing just outside the door.

Harry and Draco panicked and ran the other way, going back to where they were before. Trapped. Harry gave Draco a worried look and looked around the corner to see who had just entered the dark room. Feeling something grab the back of his robes, was yanked hard through the door that he and Draco had been standing outside of.

Harry panicked and kicked and waved his arms while the person dragged him inside.

"Harry, it's only me. Stop thrashing about and stand properly will you?" Harry got up immediately and dusted off the dust that was sticking to his robes.

"Where are we and what is this place?" Harry asked and looked around before Draco began patting his shoulder constantly.

"What?" Draco pointed and Harry's eyes widened in surprise while Draco stared at it in awe.

Before them, laid a huge, black, three-headed dog that was stirring in its sleep. It was three times easily the size of the Dursley's house and each head seemed as big as the man that had greeted them and took them across the lake. Harry gulped and struggled to keep his balance while Draco was still in shock. The dog yawned and began to wake up. Harry thought fast and pulled Draco's sleeve to pull him out of the room, trying not to wake the dog up more then it should.

"Come on!" Harry shouted and they were both now trying to close the doors on the dog that was now trying to bite at them.

The dog didn't put up much of a fight but succeeded on keeping intruders like Harry and Draco out of the room. Still panting while making sure the door was locked, Draco looked over at Harry and both looked at each other before returning to their rightful stances.

"I think…we should go…back now." Harry panted and with an agreed nod from Draco, Harry clung to Draco's arm as did Draco and both returned to the moving staircases.

* * *

"Now really, Severus. They're just young boys, you know that! They're both in your house so why do you treat them poorly?" The man dressed in black, sneered at the old woman, professor McGonagall.

"They are under my house, however, I don't recall acting as their father. Their bickering is not only useless but it causes disruptions in classes. Headmaster, for the time being, be it wise that they remain separated until they're of age?"

"But, if they were to separate, their feelings for each other could-"

"Become in grave danger, I know. But if things remain this way, I fear we'll have to separate them, as Severus said, for the time being."

"I suppose Severus will keep an eye on both of them I hope?" McGonagall barked, obviously still a little upset that her word was nothing against Severus's.

"Yes. But on the condition, that he listens to whatever problems they might have. Harry must be having a great deal of troubles, learning he's a wizard and not knowing what is in store. Full of questions, more then the average child, he will want to ask…about his parents. And I hope he won't but he might anyway, ask about Voldemort."

"You have my word, Headmaster." Severus bowed his head slightly and left the office.

"Are you sure it is wise not to tell Potter of why we had the marriage planned out?"

"He will learn in time. Asking questions gets an answer, but learning gets you farther then that. Professor McGonagall, I will have you keep an eye out for Harry as well. Going to you might give him a bit of comfort."

"Of course!" She scurried away with just that last sentence and left the old man to himself in thoughts.

* * *

"But Hermione, it seems a bit useful. We might be able to make something ninja-like." Ron examined the book he had showed Hermione in the dining hall and was flipping through the pages.

"Oh, please give it a rest, Ron. We need to think of a better way then harming Harry and Draco _and_ we're not using the book. I've been to the library quickly before it was lights out and I've found a rather odd book about the arranged marriages of the wizard world." Hermione shoved the book in Ron's face, making him read it aloud.

"'_Arranging Marriages for the desperate._'" Ron looked puzzled and asked, "Desperate?" Hermione sighed and plopped the book into her lap as they sat on the floor of the common room and flipped open the book to page three.

"_Although rarely found now-a-days, an arranged marriage happens only when the parents are desperate or shall they call it, in grave danger, and arrange it with anyone who is also a wizard or a witch. Commonly known to have been banned for its dangerous use, can still be effective even though it has been banned. The witch or wizard who is bound to another in an arranged marriage can not however, work when the two are separated._

_It is also said that the bond of the marriage will only be strong enough to prevent the foulest evil from touching the person that is being protected, if they profess their love to the other."_

"Completely mental, that is. Who thought up that crazy magic?" Ron asked in a bewildered voice. Hermione was unmoved and shook her head.

"It sounds dangerous but Snape knows about their marriage, but I really wonder who's in danger." Hermione glanced at the book again.

"That should be obvious shouldn't it, Harry's the one that survived the curse, not Malfoy. And to be on a safer side, they probably did it for safety measures."

"Yes, but it sounds more complicated. Why would the Potters want their son, to intertwine with the Malfoy family, people who are said to be worshippers of you-know-who. It seems odd to me that they want to protect their son but are endangering him if that person was to ever rise again."

"Well, I guess you got your work cut out for you then. You're good at this library business, so I'll just handle the handiwork."

"It's not funny, Ron. Harry could be in danger if he's brought to their house. The Malfoy family could be trying to find a way to bring him back as we speak."

"I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be fun." Ron gave Hermione a scared look.

"Of course that's rubbish too. Imagine professor Snape sitting back on his chair while kids in his class run free?"

"I guess it would be a bit out of the ordinary. Is that all the book says?"

"No. But I doubt the next paragraph is a happy fairy tale." Hermione cleared her throat and continued.

"_Although strong against evil creatures and of evil wizards and witches, the bond might have a few flaws between underage witches and wizards. The symptoms of the bond have only been known to be anger. Nothing more has been found out as this was quite a few years back that it had been banned and most under its bond are now probably forgetful of the symptoms that occurred between the couple._

_The procedure proves difficult and is hard to perform. With the right ingredients and words, the spell will be cast. Ingredients come at a high price though. Blood from both the participants are needed, at least one drop will do. Then the parents of the children, are needed to make the bond happen. Both the children shall drink from the stewed ingredients as well as their own drops of blood, until it is all gone. What type of blood the witch and wizard are does not matter but both must be exceptionally gifted to make the bond work."_

"My mum might have a fit if I told her that tale."

"We'll need some sleep if we are to stalk Harry for most of the day tomorrow. He might not like us following him if he notices, but at least if he is in danger, we'll be there to stop it." With that lot said, Hermione closed the book shut and went up to the girls dormitories with the book under her arm.

* * *

The dining hall was filled with laughter, chatting and more noises as the witches and wizards ate their morning breakfast, in high hopes of what they would see on their plates for tonight. It was the night of Halloween and everybody, especially the Slytherin team, werehopes of the night. The Slytherin table had discussed some plans for the night and for the day.

While Draco had been eating, Harry couldn't help but listen to some their table's conversations. Talks of scaring people out of their wits and something he had never heard of before, Quidditch. The air was filled with cries of owls that were now soaring through the air, above the awaiting students. Harry and Draco saw Falcon lowering itself to bring the broom.

It dropped the broom onto the table, with the help of Draco catching it and began to unwrap the paper that was stuck to it. The owl flew off and left Harry wondering if the owl was going back for another one. Before Harry could feel down, Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, he had decided to name her, was flying toward him with a broom as well.

Dropping the broom into his hands, she plopped herself gracefully on the table, taking a sausage into her mouth before flapping off again. Harry stared at the broom and then began to unwrap its paper covering. Both boys looked over at each other's brooms and noticed both were different.

"Father could have sent two owls. At least we have brooms to fly with anyway." Draco examined his broom.

Draco's broom stick had _Darkna magna _printed on the side of it while Harry's had _Nimbus 2000 _printed on the same side as Harry's broom. Harry's was like a normal broom only the handle was shaped a bit crookedly and it had a pointy end at the brush of it. Harry's seemed to glow while Draco's broom merely gave off a dark aura. It was black, all the way to the tip of the brush and was pointed like Harry's.

"He seemed to know what both of us would want." Draco explained to Harry as they took their new prized possessions out of the dining hall and back to their common room to lock them away until lunch came around.

* * *

Time in potions and Transfiguration class seemed to have gone by faster then Harry could keep up. But Harry had a distinct feeling as though the both of his teachers wanted to ask him a question. It was only a feeling but Harry didn't want to think too much of it and found the feeling to fade as he and Draco had their lunch and went outside with their new brooms to test them.

Harry was having the time of his life but saw Draco was stuck talking to someone from their house. It was the same boy who had told him about Snape wanting the DADA job. His robes were not dark green and looked more like a sporty type of wear. Covering his arms and hands were black gloves and guards that were strapped tightly.

The same went for his legs and shoes, all having guards on them and were clamped tightly around both his legs. The Slytherin member was not alone and the others who were with him were all holding brooms. Harry lowered the broom and wondered what was going on and stood beside Draco waiting for an answer.

"The game is today so seeing as you can already fly, we just need to teach you guys the balls. The only ball we need is the snitch. It's super fast and can't be seen once it leaves your hand but it's worth a lot of points if Harry catches it. You Draco, will be one of the chasers. Both these players have decided to quit the team, so I'm trying you two out and you seem to be in sync when together. Chasers have to get the Quaffle ball, an ugly brownish red coloured ball, larger then the rest, you have to make goals with it. We'll see you on the field then. Theses are your robes, change and meet us over there." The older boy turned at the waist and pointed to a large, colourful field that was surrounded by a large wall of what looked to be like circus tents.

Three hoops stood at each end of the field. The stands seemed to be already filing in with other students, but those from Gryffindor and Slytherin were the only ones that appeared to be present from what Harry could see. Although he had to squint to really get a good look.

"Let's go, Harry." Draco led the way toward the field while the other Slytherin members were zooming on their brooms toward the field.

* * *

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" A boy with black dreads was acting as a scorekeeper while the players flew past him over and over again on their brooms, both teams trying to catch the golden snitch before the other.

Harry had never realised how good of a flyer Draco was and watched out for the snitch. From what he was told, was a gold ball, smaller then his hand. He found the snitch but it never stayed in one place and moved like it was disappearing in thin air and reappearing else where. Harry raced for the snitch, followed by one of Gryffindor's seeker but to much disappointment, was being flung around and about, and not of his own accord.

Draco saw what was happening and his heart shrunk as he saw Harry was now dangling from his broom with only one hand. As much as the match was important, his spouse's life was in danger and he couldn't bear to lose a friend, one that was smarter then most. He raced toward the spot that Harry was dangling from and lingered underneath Harry.

While looking up at Harry, Draco was also on the look out for bludgers while he raised his broom higher to Harry and stopped so that Harry's feet were toughing the broom's handle.

"JUMP. I PROMISE I WON'T LET YOU FALL, NOW JUMP!" Harry saw his chances and odds before his own eyes and let go, causing the crowds to cheer them on as Harry landed safely on the back of Draco's broom.

Clinging to Draco's waist, Harry noticed that his broom was beginning to fall. With a small nod of the head, Harry and Draco let the broom fall and went about their business, finding the snitch as well as bringing the Quaffle ball to the other side of the field to throw through the hoops of the opposing team.

"Someone definitely doesn't know who they're dealing with. To put a jinx on a broom while everyone's watching is madness. I wasn't lying when I said that, I promise I'll never let you fall. And more then that…I promise not to let you out of my sight." Draco increased the speed more as they reached the gold snitch that flew happily away from their reach.

Draco sped up some more but flew beside it, letting Harry's arm reach out so he could grab the ball. Harry was now reaching his arm as far as he could and could not rely on Draco with more hard work then he was already pushing. As though the ball had caught some sort of curiosity feeling to Harry's hand, the snitch flew right into Harry's hand and the whistle blew while Harry held on tight of the ball.

"SLYTHERIN WINS! HARRY POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" The black boy who had been shouting in the microphone at the single stand but looked slightly upset that it was Slytherin and not Gryffindor.

Draco among the other team members smiled and cheered Harry on as they lowered to the ground. The cheers in the stands could be heard and only two people from Gryffindor seemed to be cheering, Hermione and Ron.

* * *

The Slytherin team was bustling with excitement at their great victory and were gathered around Harry and Draco, the team's two favourites by far. Harry felt strangely tired though but before he thought of going to sleep, he wanted to have a word with professor Snap about his broom. Since Snape seemed so interested in the dark arts of magic, he was sure to know about jinxes. Harry pried his way out of the Slytherin common room, and left. Draco seemed too excited to accompany Harry to Snape's class.

Harry arrived in short time and knocked on the dungeon-like door. "Come in." Spoke the cold but in a way, soft voice from inside.

"Excuse me sir." Snape looked up and met Harry's eyes and sighed, putting his quill down and gave his full attention to Harry.

"The Headmaster sure sees through everything. What is it, Potter?" Harry shifted his eyes to the floor.

"I was wondering, if you knew anything about jinxes." Snape raised an eyebrow but answered the question.

"It's a part of the dark magic, why wouldn't I know about it?"

"Then, is that what happened to my broom? It was acting funny."

"I know since I was the one who tried to counter curse it. I'll admit and tell you, Potter, that you are in a dangerous situation. But since you are in my house, the Headmaster has deemed me as your protection, but I will not tolerate it if you use it for needless things, such as a hug and a kiss goodnight nor will I talk about your father, but I will tell you about your mother."

"You…knew my mom?"

"I suppose no one's ever told you you had your mother's eyes. Lily had more sense then your father." Harry took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"James was always such a troublemaker and having tagged along with that monster, Sirius, they were like the Fred and George Weasley twins that are today's Sirius and James. Their ideas of fun are quite extraordinarily the same."

"Who's Sirius, professor?"

"A man who is now in Azkaban. Convicted of killing your parents, Potter." Snape knew he was going too far ahead to tell him what the Headmaster wouldn't want Harry to know, but he did say that he could answer _any _questions the boy might have for him.

"But…I thought it was Voldemort that killed them." Snape's eyes peered into Harry's.

"He did, all with the help of Sirius Black. Now, leave, it's time for bed. The Headmaster will surely scold me for keeping you up late." Harry nodded in response and left the dungeon-like room and headed for the common room.

* * *

**A/n: Well, that is the end of this chapter and I'll come up with another chapter real soon. Now there is a reason why I didn't add the troll part or the part where Hermione helps distract Snape's attention.**

**The troll part, couldn't possibly happen before the Quidditch match and I sort of rushed it at that part, my mistake. But because I could not have the troll part, Harry wasn't exactly friendly with Hermione, and Ron didn't really make fun of her at all that day so as for the part of Quirell letting the troll out, it can be called as a cut scene for this story and the beastly dog in this chapter, makes up for it! **

**As for Snape's distraction, it was indeed happening in front of that stand where he sat in but he saw perfectly well that Draco was already on the job! And yes, there is a big madness about Harry's broomstick, but it was necessary because….**

**Bitter parting, The Philosopher's stone -**

**Harry and Draco are told they can not do much things together as they used to, while Harry catches word about the philosopher's stone from a conversation that was about him. It is also now Christmas and Harry receives a present for the first time while Ron and Hermione team up with Draco to discover what the big, three-headed dog is doing there. Harry then feels that his scar hurts more then it had before and feels that Draco is in trouble.**

**Won't be the last chapter so stay tuned.**


	6. Bitter parting, The philosopher's stone

**Just finished the book, wonderful. Coming to you live, Love you, Hate you chapter 6 -Bitter parting and the philosopher's stone.**

**Natsume-****We're back!! We was on holidays!**

**Kanna- Not very fascinating if you ask me.**

**Then what's that around your neck, a diamond necklace?**

**Kanna- Hinata will now get on with the story!**

**Warning: Contains sadness, friendship, more humour and more Snape!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry, just read.**

* * *

Harry felt better that morning, after a chat with the head of his house, he felt a bit calm this morning. Draco was laughing and eating with his friends more then ever. The tale of how the Slytherins beat the Gryffindor house at Quidditch was a story to be told to their children and grandchildren. Harry could feel a pair of eyes watching him and looked around.

Across from the Slytherins table, the Gryffindors weren't really watching them. Harry however, noticed Hermione and Ron looking at him and smiling at him. Harry smiled and waved back and went back to eating his toast. A shrilling cry filled the air and most of the Slytherin team looked up and saw a white, snowy owl with a rolled up parchment tied to its leg.

"Hedwig!" Harry jumped up from his seat and waited for her to land.

Landing with grace once again, she rested awhile before taking off again while Harry opened the rolled up parchment that was tied with a green string. Harry took his seat next to Draco and read the letter to himself.

_Potter, _

_There is something I have to inform you about. It will not take long and if possible, don't bring Draco into it. My class. Any time is fine. _

_Sincerely, S. Snape._

'Professor Snape?' Harry thought and got up from the table at once, causing Draco to watch him run off out of the dining hall. Draco's suspicions aroused and he took a look at the Gryffindor table and pondered to himself about what might have been going on.

Draco finished the rest of his breakfast and walked fast, out of the dining hall like Harry had done. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before saying anything.

"Let's go, I think Harry might need help." Hermione went to leave but Ron tugged at her sleeve of her robes.

"Hermione, don't you think it's one of those…lover's quarrels?"

"You just want to keep eating. While I'm off trying to save probably the youngest and strongest wizard in our world, try not to die choking or inhaling." Ron's face dropped as she walked with ease out of the doors.

Ron swallowed his food he was chewing and got up quickly from the table, running to join Hermione out of the dining hall and into the corridors.

* * *

"That bird of yours is very fast. Now Mr. Potter, professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that you should keep your distance from Malfoy until you are of age to understand what true feelings are. Personally I understand it already, you however, have no clue why Draco and you are to be married, do you?" Harry felt unsure of why Snape was telling him all this. He knew he was the head of his house but the air felt different and not because of the clammy existence in the room.

"No, professor." Snape continued on.

"The Headmaster wouldn't like to have me tell you this, but I felt you should know. You and Malfoy form a bond. A bond that is only breakable if one of the participators die or when they meet new people. The bond helps both the bonded children, the bonding spell only works on babies and is only activated when one visit's the other. It helps protect the two from the most unforgivable curses in the world, as well as from the foulest evil if it were to arrive. Anger seems to seep out from the dominant one and is lashed upon the other. It only appears highly effective when it's a child."

"Professor, how come you didn't want Draco to know?"

"I thought you'd hear what I have been saying, the more dominant one of you is, the more anger is lashed about. Hearing this would have upset him deeply and you'd possibly have another injury. If Draco gets too suspicious, just come to see me, I know his father very well and I will know if he's been behaving!" Snape waved his wand and the dungeon-like door flew open. Collapsing onto the ground was a blonde haired, greasy-headed boy whose expression was full of pain from hitting the floor at a sudden fall.

"Draco!" Harry rushed over and helped him up but Draco brushed him off his arm and rushed up to Snape's desk. Not very alarmed at the sudden outburst from Malfoy, Snape sat back in his chair.

"Harry belongs to me! He shouldn't be with another, we were bonded. Like you said, 'The bond is breakable by dieing or meeting new people.' And I say he stays with me. Father will agree too." Harry had only seen Draco's face like this back on that night he lashed out in anger.

"This was my idea, to the Headmaster. You're in my house, Draco, so I'll make it perfectly clear, Harry and you are not to be with each other so much until you are both of age. This bonding has proved to be dangerous as such, it is known to be of dark magic. Personally, I'm surprised Potter's parents actually agreed to such a thing. Since the Headmaster has asked that I listen to what Potter has to say, I suppose you won't be listening, will you Draco?" Harry gulped as the tension seemed to rise between his teacher and Draco.

"Fine. Listen to a mere _half-blood_." Draco turned and walked out of the room, Snape, closed the door shut.

Harry's mouth had gaped open and he was staring into space at what Draco had said. Snape smirked at Harry without any surprise on his face whatsoever. Snape continued.

"This is why it might be dangerous for you at such a young age. You are allowed to see each other at lunches, breakfast and dinner. You are not allowed to sit next to each other however, and I shall keep an eye on the both of you over the semesters. Draco is allowed to take you on holidays to his home unless you wish to stay. I hate to say it, Potter but…I'll listen to whatever you have on your mind." Harry felt slightly relieved but felt as though he had lost a friend, his first friend and only friend that could possibly save him from the Dursleys.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me more about my parents." Snape sat upright and gazed at Harry's emerald-green eyes that hid behind his circular glasses.

"Your parents were inseparable. James only laid eyes on her because I knew her more then he did. He was too fixed into his own little world of being famous while his friends watched as he bullied several people. Sirius Black was one of them, always part of a joke or the problem, and the two of them seemed to find trouble every where they went.

You look so much like him that it's amazing you inherited your mother's eyes. Lily was the only one I knew to be kind, but rather adventurous if you ask me."

"Sirius Black…was friends with my dad?" Harry felt the need to know more.

"They were like brothers. Wherever one went, the other was sure to follow. I'm not surprised he's found himself in Azkaban. It was rumoured he led Voldemort to your parents and murdered several muggles afterward, along with Peter Pettigrew."

"I…I need to go professor, I need to get my stuff." Harry smiled weakly and hid his tears by running toward the door. He opened it and ran down the corridor.

"Harry…" Draco silently said to himself as he straightened up.

"Is…everything Ok, Draco?" Draco turned and scowled as he realized that it was only Granger.

"What do you want?" Ron was cowering behind Hermione.

"I'm surprised your favourite teacher hasn't asked for you yet."

"Hermione…" Ron made a scared face at Malfoy.

"He was only talking to Harry. And why do you care?"

"We want to help protect Harry too. Let us help and I'll forget you ever called me a mud blood."

"I heard it from Snape. Harry and I have to take a bit of a rest so that I don't lash out in anger again…but at least I get to have him for holidays. I'll side with you, but only if it helps with Harry being with me again." Hermione and Draco shook hands and Ron was astonished that Draco was willing to let the two of them help.

"It _is_ rather dangerous that you and Harry stay together when you're both so young. Read it in a book, wasn't exactly a pleasant thing to read."

"Neither was listening to Snape's tale about it. There is a way for you two to help. Make sure Harry doesn't get too friendly with anyone other then me. We may be only eleven but we're too curious for our own good." Draco smirked and vanished off toward the Slytherin common room.

"He sure has his goals set out. And who would want to listen to professor Snape's stories, surely Harry has his reasons, right?"

"I don't know. But we should just make sure no one gets too comfortable with Harry."

"Well I'm glad we know what to do but…how do we do it?" Hermione looked at him, bewildered.

"Hello, part of Slytherin ring any bells?"

"Didn't think of that one. There's no way we could just walk over to the Slytherin table and ask for Harry himself. But we could walk with him during lunch." Hermione then walked off, followed by Ron.

* * *

As the breakfast was over, Harry and Draco went for Transfiguration class and as Snape instructed Harry, he sat in a different seat this time, next to another person who was also in Slytherin. Professor McGonagall noticed Harry wasn't in his actual seat but said nothing and continued on with the lesson. Draco found it maddening that the person next to Harry kept staring at him differently. Hermione also kept staring at Harry, but noticed she could not do much about it unless it was during lunch.

Draco continued to glare at the boy next to Harry for the rest of the class until potions arrived. Snape had made sure that Harry and Draco weren't sitting together, because every time Draco pulled Harry's arm to sit down, Snape would wave his wand and make Draco let go. This angered Draco quite a bit but instead of lashing out like he did before, he sat with the grumpiest face a child could ever have.

Harry felt a little guilty for not sitting next to him but he wasn't doing it on his own, Snape had instructed that it wasn't time for them yet, Harry had understood this but Draco had not. Snape continued the lesson regularly and in the end, gave ten points to Slytherin for Draco answering one question.

Lunch had finally begun and Draco seized Harry's arm at once just as Harry was standing up to get his book and cauldron into his hand. Draco gave one glance over to professor Snape and sneered at him. Snape did it back and sat down at the desk. His greasy hair fell over his eyes while he wrote a few things on parchment paper.

"Hurry up." Draco rushed Harry outside into the corridor and both of them headed to the Slytherin common room.

As Harry and Draco were finished putting their stuff away and were on their way to the dining hall, Harry could hear a couple of teachers talking to each other in an empty class room, whose door had been left open.

"It is safe up on the third floor, the dogs are guarding it." It sounded a lot like professor McGonagall.

"Just what is it that it's guarding?" A teacher who Harry had no idea who it was, listened intently.

"The Philosopher's stone. Said to be an immortal item, ah but Dumbledore hasn't said much about it, only that it is not to be disturbed and if possible, to keep Harry from becoming endangered of learning any of this. It's an item that you-know-who would want if he had ever came alive again." The other teacher gasped.

Harry was still standing in shock from what he had just heard and turned to Draco, who had a puzzled look on his face about what he had heard.

"Harry…like I said before, I'll stay by your side. You won't face him if he really is still alive. I'll protect you." Harry just gave a small nod and held Draco's hand before entering the great hall.

* * *

Holidays came faster then they could predict and most of the students were leaving Hogwarts, along with Draco and Harry. They would be using sleighs to get to the train, sleighs that were pulled by white horses. One for each sleigh. The snow had covered the entire castle and made the castle glimmer and sparkle when the sun was out.

"My father will be at the station, waiting for us."

"Is he off of work. I mean is he on holidays like us?" Harry felt stupid for asking such a question, but it was a wizard world, completely different from the muggle world.

"He's always at the ministry office so I don't think we'll be seeing him much this Christmas." Draco begun to pack his things and got everything put away except the cage that his owl was resting in.

"Wish my dad could be working. Then I'd know he was alive…" Draco turned away from what he was doing and sat next to Harry on his bed.

"I won't say I'm wise, but I think it would be better if he was dead. At least you know he loved you that much to die protecting you. My parents may not be the best of people, but they'll pull through for you. On my behalf of course." Harry smiled at the corner of his mouth and began packing as well.

"Do you think we should tell Ron about that three-headed dog?"

"What for, he's not going up to the third floor at all. Unless you tell them of that stone that the teachers were talking about."

"I think we should, just in case." Harry finished his packing and noticed that Hedwig was flying straight for the window. Harry couldn't think of a better timing.

Harry quickly opened the window and Hedwig landed with another graceful landing as she usually did. She dropped a large parcel onto the floor and squawked at Harry to open it before packing it. Harry picked the parcel up. It felt like someone had sent him some clothing but Harry couldn't tell and began to open it on his bed as Draco watched in silence. Harry revealed the cloth-like item and held it up, letting it glitter and shine in the light. It had a brilliant green to it and felt silky smooth to Harry's hands.

"I think it's a cloak. Who sent it Hedwig?" The snowy owl pointed with her beak, to a letter that was lying inside the paper wrapping it had came in.

Harry opened the letter and read aloud, "Dear Harry, I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I was a close friend of theirs. Hope you'll find this handy. Your father always had a good use for it. Yours sincerely, R.J. Lupin." Harry looked at the name again.

"Who's that?" Draco asked, also looking a little confused as to why they would find a good use for a cloak.

"I don't know. But he knew my father." Harry put the letter in his pocket and tried the cloak on.

"So, my wife has a rare item that I never knew about." Harry looked at Draco with a puzzled expression.

"You have an invisibility cloak. Look down." Harry looked at his shoes but didn't see anything, neither did he see his body or robe.

"M-my body…so, I'm invisible?"

"I think it's the only one of its kind. Well pack it up, that way, when we get back we can find out where that stone is."

"Why do you want to know about the stone? No one's going to steal it. Not with that dog there."

"Yeah, but isn't it a mysterious source to find? I mean, I bet it's also the only thing of its kind. If you-know-who wants it that badly, if he's still alive, we can't exactly let him take it or else, he'll hurt you and I can't let another wizard hurt you while I'm around."

"Thanks Draco."

"If we're all packed up, we should go now. Inform professor Snape that you're coming with me." Harry nodded and packed the cloak along with his last few minute stuff before taking Hedwig and the luggage down the stairs and out of the Slytherin common room.

"I would say it is for the best that you leave the school when you're most vulnerable. But I can't agree your safety with Malfoy while at his mansion."

"Draco told me he'd protect me. I trust him. Goodbye professor, merry Christmas." Snape watched as Harry dragged his trunk to the school doors and saw Draco waiting for him with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/n: Now the story is getting twisted pretty soon and Harry isn't exactly in love with Draco just yet and is holding off until he is older. Draco however, he's a whole other story. In the next chapter, we find both the boys have fun in the snow while Ron and Hermione are stuck learning new spells, in hopes of protecting Harry more better.

While at the Malfoy manor, Harry tries to find more about his father with the help of Draco and both try to find out who the man's name on the letter really is. Harry realises that Draco's anger has calmed down a lot more. Harry continues getting gifts.


	7. Slytherin's dance and meet Dobby!

**I thank god that yesterday was Tuesday and it was supposedly my lucky day, which it was…I got out of co-op!! Since I took it before, I got to switch my classes. So which means, I'm in higher spirits then before!!! More chapters coming!!!**

**Warning: Contains a fuzzy scene as well as some humour **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his glasses, J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

As much as Harry wanted nothing more then to go back with Draco to his place, Harry had grown to love being at Hogwarts, despite the awkward situation of having a third year student stopping you in the middle of the corridor while you're trying to get to class. In Harry's opinion, Draco was saving his butt from weird students who had nothing to do.

The snow had not lifted up at all since Harry and Draco had packed all their things and were now headed to the station by horse and sleigh. The large man that was seen at the beginning of the semester for when they first arrived, was now helping the children pack their luggage and pets.

"Good luck, Mr. Potter." Harry and Draco turned around and saw professor Snape standing at the castle's front doors.

"Thanks, professor."

"Harry, let's go! We're going to miss the train."

"Yer know, Malfoy's right, Harry. The train will leave wit' out you two." The big man that stood taller then professor Snape, had just put all their luggage into the sleigh and the horse was now waiting for Harry to climb in.

"Name is Rubeus Hagrid, it's a pleasure to see yer all grown up." Harry smiled and climbed into the sleigh with Draco, shivering in the seat.

"We'll see them after two weeks, don't get your underwear in a twist. Besides, we have lots of presents to look forward to."

"Draco, I'm sorry to say this but…you seem a bit spoiled." Draco looked at Harry in shock as the sleigh began to move toward the station.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were spoiled more then I am. Living alone by yourself at eleven is far more then I can ever get."

"I guess you can say I'm living alone. Living with the Dursleys is the worst life experience yet."

"You know, I think you're starting to show your true Slytherin colours." Draco looked Harry over with his pale eyes and draped his arm around Harry as the sleigh carried them farther away from the castle.

Harry and Draco didn't talk much at all during their train ride. Watching the snow fall slower then the train was going, was something Harry didn't want to miss out on. Although he's seen the snow a bunch of times during his eight to nine years of childhood, it was good to watch it without the Dursleys around.

* * *

"Hermione, why do you have all those books?" Hermione had plopped herself down next to Ron in the great hall with a stack full of books, slamming them onto the table.

"These, Ronald, are spell books. Defence and Offence spells. We can help Harry out a lot more if we learned a few."

"OK, I'll agree to this but you have got to stop calling me 'Ronald'. It's just 'Ron'."

"I'll think about it. Now, first spell I was thinking of doing, was this one." Hermione pointed to a spell in the book, but Ron wasn't exactly looking.

"Fred and George can teach us some spells. Or we can ask professor McGonagall about most of them. Reading it wouldn't do much."

"We can't just depend on everybody else, Ron. Harry's only got Malfoy to be with him. Not so sure about professor Snape though. He seems to be too nice for a Slytherin head of house. I mean…he's a bit too nice to Harry."

"How do you know?" Hermione went scarlet red in the face and twiddled with the pages' corners.

"I…sort of heard something that was obviously private…"

"Well go on, tell me. I'm not exactly interested but I want to be Harry's friend."

"Well, I heard Snape talking about his parents and about this man, Sirius or something like that and he was a friend of Harry's father. And that the bond is breakable by one of them dying or if they meet new people. It sounds really dangerous the more it's talked about. Hearing it from professor Snape is even more scarier."

"You're telling me. I would rather choose someone rather then being arranged into it."

* * *

It only took one day to reach the Malfoy manor. The mansion that called itself a normal house. Harry looked in awe as Draco and his father showed him in. A woman with blonde, curly hair and deep, crimson, red lipstick smeared on her face, was outstanding to Harry's view. He could feel a very weird atmosphere growing, being alone and in someone else's house was not reassuring as was the creepy feeling of the inside of the house.

"Dobby, fix us some tea and prepare the baths. Young Harry here, will be staying for the holidays. Draco, take Harry to your room, I have to go out again and back to the office."

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, you are such an adorable boy. I'm glad we got a chance like you for Draco." The woman had smothered Harry, kissed his cheek and was now shaking the hell out of it, making it go numb for a while.

"It's great to be here, Ms. Malfoy." Harry shook her hand, feeling it was the only thing he could do since she did most of the greetings except for a handshake.

"Just call me Narcissa. And I so do hope you enjoy yourself. Oh! Almost forgot, here you go sweetie." Narcissa handed Harry a gift, a bit larger then the one he had received at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at her but Draco dragged Harry away before he could thank her.

Lucius smiled to his wife and nodded before heading back outside in the freezing storm. Narcissa watched as the door shut. She sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Master Draco, sir, would you like to take a bath now or after?" The little house-elf, Dobby, looked like he was about to cry. When Draco shook his head 'no', Dobby glanced over at Harry, who was now unpacking some of his things on the large canopy bed.

"Well, bless me and give me clothes, are you the Harry Potter, sir?" Harry looked over at Draco who only sighed and continued unpacking. Harry shifted his eyes to the side.

"Yeah…who are you?"

"I am Dobby, sir. Dobby the house-elf. I serve the Malfoy family. If there is anything you would like, I will get it for you!" Dobby seemed happy and excited to learn that Harry Potter was going to stay for the holidays. Harry didn't know what else to do except agree to Dobby's request.

"Just get the baths ready, then you can prepare the meals."

"Yes, master Draco." With that, Dobby vanished into thin air with just the snap of his fingers. Harry felt like he was learning something new everyday and couldn't help but wonder what else was in store. After the two of them unpacked everything, Harry felt the need to open his present. Inside of the wooden box, that had been wrapped with green and silver ribbons, were some assorted treats and to Harry's surprise, there was a piece of a girl's jewellery in it as well. A ring, the most dazzling ring that could never be found in the muggle world jewellery shops. It was green and the best shade of green that Harry could have ever seen. The scratches that were seen up close on the inside of the ring, wrote 'Harry - Half-blood Slytherin princess'. Harry could feel the blood rush to his face, turning it scarlet red. He took it out and stuck the ring on his ring finger and looked at the two engraved silver snakes that were on either side of the small blood-red diamond in the middle of it.

"Draco…is this…an engagement ring?" Harry asked him and stared at the ring a bit more.

"Merry Christmas. It was my request that I got a ring made especially for you. It will grow as you do, to fit every time you get bigger. Mother liked my sense of touch for it. I suggested the half-blood part…I'm sorry for calling you a mere half-blood, Harry. I just didn't feel like my usual self at that time. I promise not to do it again." Draco left his own canopy bed and pulled Harry into an embracing hug.

"It's alright. It feels kind of nice being called a 'half-blood'. It sort of makes me feel special. I felt guilty for not sitting with you during class. And, you seemed almost sad. I'll send professor Snape my answer." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Which is?"

"I don't know yet. But I know I can't be away from you for too long. It feels like a nightmare not having my first friend with me. Not being with you feels like years. This coming from an eleven year old…"

"DOBBY!" The small house-elf appeared.

"My master wanted something?"

"My mother informed you about what we were doing tonight, right?" The little house-elf thought for a moment and afterward, slapped his hands together.

"The royal Slytherin dance. Or was it-"

"You got it correct, Dobby. Harry, my mother has picked out some nice, green dress robes for both of us. She says it's a tradition to dance the Slytherin dance. I'm not so sure of it, but she says we are to dance like snakes. It's a crazy tradition to me. I've already been taught how to dance, do you know how?"

"N-no, and who put the 'princess' part on my ring?" Draco smirked.

"Yours truly. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I…I guess, but who's coming to the dance, just your father?"

"Well, naturally my parents, I don't think anybody else would come. We should get ready for our baths now. Dobby, go and get the preparations for the ball ready. My mother will tell you to do it anyway, so I'm telling you ahead of time."

* * *

"Hermione, strike them for me will you?" Ron was a bit tied up and Fred and George were the cause of the mischief that had befallen Ron.

Hermione sighed and got rid of the vines with the help of her wand. The vines had started from Ron's mouth, all from a small, green bean that Fred and George had slipped in along with his peas on his golden plate. Hermione hadn't seen what had happened and apparently the vines had grown out of Ron's ears and nose, but surprisingly hadn't effected his body at all.

"Doing something back to them won't help your problems. They're your brothers and are unfortunately older then you. Now can we get back to learning these spells, or do you want to just…ask professor Snape what we can do for Harry?"

"You're mental if you want to ask Snape. He'd probably give us a rabbit's foot just to make us go away, we are after all in the Gryffindor house, and he hates us with passion."

"Very nicely said, Ronald. Maybe it's better to ask professor Dumbledore. He must know what we might be allowed to do."

"That will be cheerful, 'Excuse us professor Dumbledore, we were just wondering what kind of mission you'd be willing to give eleven-year-olds. We were hoping for a job at security-'"

"This isn't the ministry, Ron. I know for a fact that trouble will find Harry and Draco sooner or later. And we won't be able to call upon the ministry for help. Something seems a bit fishy still, but I can't picture out what it is."

"Well…maybe we should ask that large giant."

"He's not a giant, Ron. He's half. And his name is Hagrid from what I've heard."

"Well, whatever. I just saw something in the papers this morning and the Gringotts bank was broken into. They don't know who had done it, but that nothing had been stolen. It seems strange to me."

"Ron, that's not exactly meaningful in this situation." The common room was quieter then when it was during the school days. Since it's the holidays, everyone had gone home, except for Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Neville, who was refusing to say why he wouldn't go back.

"It was just a thought. I mean…it was just after Harry had left with Draco that it happened."

"Well. From what I've read so far in the book, the bonding spell can not take place just after being performed and so it might not exactly place an exact protection shield from evil beings or spells. So I'm guessing, you-know-who must still be alive and might be trying to get into Gringotts. For what, I wouldn't know but…we could ask Harry about it."

"Where'd you get an idea like this?"

"Girl's intuition, Ronald." Hermione set off for the owlery, with a written parchment paper in her hand already made.

"It's RON!" Ron shouted angrily at her and followed her out of the common room.

* * *

"Your family sure loves snakes…" Harry felt a little uneasy, with all the snake-shaped tub knobs and the large bath was shaped like a snake as well.

"It's just a family thing. My family's been in Slytherin house for as long as…well, when my mother told me."

Harry and Draco were both butt naked and slipped into the hot, bubbling, foamy bath tub that swallowed half their bodies as they went into it. Harry felt a bit relaxed. It was the most relaxation he had had ever since being at Hogwarts, asleep in the dormitory bedroom. Nothing could tear Harry away from this blissful moment of feeling free in the water. Instead of waiting for a fat boy to get out, he didn't have to wait for anything.

Draco was also relaxing with his eyes closed. And Harry was wondering if he was really planning to sleep in the bath, for it being so warm, no one would want to leave again. Dobby had appeared at least three times since they had entered the bath and was starting to annoy Draco.

Dobby had informed the two that their mother was now informing the guests that the ball would be starting soon and stated that their dress robes had been laid out and were ready for them. Draco sighed and got out, wrapping a bath robe around himself. They had only just gotten in the tub and it was already time to get out. Harry, depressed that they had to get out so soon, got a bath robe on as well and followed Draco back to the bedroom. Draco's bedroom had looked to have been the size of the Dursley's living room. The beds were made of a smooth wood and had an elegant style to it. Green curtains hung from the roof of the bed and were pulled into a knot at the head of the bed.

The dress robes that Harry was given, had a different style put to it but had the same glow of green. If looks could be mistaken, Harry's robes could easily be mistaken for a green dress for the way it had a flow to it. The sleeves seemed as baggy as a Hogwarts robe but a bit longer and thinner. His dress robes also came with a neck ruffle that had an emerald pinned to the middle of it. Harry could only guess that a muggle would see this in the nineteenth century or earlier.

Dobby was ordered to go around and offer foods to all the guests. They were all dressed in rich clothing, like Harry was at a party where it was accustom to dress to impress and so far, Harry was impressed that adults could dress this well. Narcissa was busy chatting with another woman. Everyone hushed up as they realized that Harry and Draco were about to start their dance. A set of violin-type of music began to play and Draco took Harry by the waist and held up Harry's hand. It started off a bit slow but it got intense as the song went on.

Harry found it fascinating, dancing along with a song that sounded like people dancing without heads. Draco's eyes didn't leave Harry's and Harry found it slightly embarrassing having all these unfamiliar faces watching you while you're dancing with another boy. His robes danced along with them and was twirling around like they were. Harry felt light on his feet with all the dancing and smiled at Draco, who returned his smile with his own.

"They are quite an odd pair, but they seem to dance well together. Narcissa, where darling, did you get such an idea?" The same woman that Narcissa had been chatting to, seemed to look really interested.

"Oh, well it wasn't exactly my idea, but I picked it up somewhere. My little boy's growing up." Narcissa watched as Harry and Draco did their finale.

"My bride to be, Harry Potter, princess of Slytherin. Will you accept to be my wife?" Harry was beginning to think that it was too crazy to pop a question like that in front of your mother and some guests.

Since there was a bit of pressure and Harry did feel comfortable around Draco, he nodded as he spread his smile wider. Dobby also joined in on the clapping like everyone else was doing but stopped as he heard a tapping noise on the glass of the window. Harry and Draco now had some time to themselves and were standing next to the fireplace, eating some treats that was part of Harry's gift. Harry was a little more interested in what Dobby had in his hands.

"A letter for Mr. Harry Potter." Dobby handed the letter over to Harry as Draco leaned closer to get a good look.

"It's from Ron and Hermione!" Harry exclaimed and read aloud so that only Draco was listening.

"_'Sorry to disturb your holidays, Harry. But there is something Ron and I needed to ask you. What do you know about the Philosopher's stone?_'" Harry fused his eyebrows together.

"How did they find out about it?"

"Maybe you should reply back. They'll want to find out what your answer is. I know I would." The guests were still eating and Harry found it distracting that most of them were gawking at Draco and himself.

"Yeah, come on." Harry walked back to the room with Draco and pulled out a quill and some ink along with a parchment paper.

* * *

A/n: As I said before, Harry and Draco will find out what the man's name is later on in the story, and they will have fun in the snow in two days or less and Harry will find out more afterward while Hermione and Ron discover new spells as well as helping Harry with his 'father' problem. SO Please review for this chapter, I need to know what you think, personally, the dance came up because I had this song stuck in my head, The headless waltz by Voltaire, great song it is and TBC!!!


	8. A yeti called James, emotions

**Sorry for no update for a whole day, was on the computer mostly on the internet and watching that movie, couples retreat or something like that. Been listening to music ever since yesterday and I can't stop listening to music!!! I love this story for some reason, can't get the right picture though…oh, I also created a vid about the two boys, placed a little differently but it has the main aspects of it and can't get it up just yet, but I will soon. You'll be able to see it on you tube.**

**Warning: A snowball fight, an urgent discovery and…realisations of emotions. Gets emotional from here on!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, OK??**

* * *

It was almost Christmas and it was two days after the letter that Harry had sent to Hermione and Ron, stating what he knew about the stone. That it had something to do with you-know-who coming back to life and using the stone in some sort if he ever got his hands on it. His owl, Hedwig, was resting at the moment he wanted to deliver the letter, but she woke up for him anyway and refused to leave until she ate something for the trip there. Harry and Draco had a bit of fun the day after and were planning to do something more fun today.

The snow wasn't bad and there was enough snow on the ground for a snowball fight and a few snowmen to go up. Dobby had been busy cleaning the kitchen and preparing for the dinners every night and seemed as though the poor thing never slept. Harry was happy to help him out with cleaning the kitchen table but was forced to go on outside with Draco, since they had plans together to do so in the first place.

Harry was given black boots that had a green rim around it with a small 'S' planted on the side. Draco's mother, Narcissa had insisted that he wear one of Draco's fur coats. Draco himself, of course didn't mind since he owned at least a hundred coats. Some were furry and some, plain. The mansion was like being at Hogwarts again, or at least something that a Slytherin member would own. A castle-like home that would be just for Slytherins themselves.

Harry had now acquired the necessary clothing for the outdoors. Instead of wearing a fur hat from Draco's closet of many others, he wore green earmuffs. The snow had covered the whole mansion and engulfed it into a manor of icicles. Stepping outside in the snow lit up a flame in Harry as he walked out further in the snow, looking around at his surroundings. A short but stone wall had covered the entire back yard. If you can ever call a place that looked like a theme park a back yard. Except there wasn't exactly slides or swings like a regular kid would have, but had what appeared to be, training wood-dolls that stood one behind the other in a straight row.

Harry began to see his breath and pulled the green and black scarf he was wearing around his neck, up over his mouth to keep his face warm. As beautiful as snow itself could be, beautiful could also be cold at times. Draco was starting to build a snowman but with little effort and it was failing miserably. Harry couldn't help but stare as Draco began punching at the odd-looking snowman and was now making a new one next to it.

The snow seemed more pack able then an ordinary day in the muggle world. Harry wasn't really allowed to go outside after coming back from school while living with the Dursleys and always had the pleasure to watch Dudley playing around in it like Frosty himself. Harry began trying to build a snowman, watching from afar to what Draco was doing.

After a few minutes of trying to build a snowman, Draco was now stepping away from his artwork and examined it a while. It was in the shape of…once again, a snake without eyes. Harry sighed and tried his best on what he thought to be was a goblin. Draco looked over at Harry's snowman and snickered while he looked at the smaller snow goblin. It didn't have much for ears nor did it have eyes.

"Well, it's my first time trying so I wouldn't expect it to be perfect." Draco smiled at his remark and began to help Harry with his goblin-like snowman. It was hard to tell what it was exactly.

"What are you making, really?" Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at the snowman and then at Draco.

"I don't know. Just nothing I guess." Harry stopped making the snowman and looked down as if he were under the weather and was feeling slightly ill. Draco shook his head in disgust at how Harry had given up so easily, bent down and packed a bit of snow together with his hands that were fully covered with his black gloves.

Draco looked up every once in awhile, checking to see if Harry was watching him or not and packed the crumbly snow together into a ball and raised his arm without Harry knowing and threw the ball of snow at Harry's head. This alerted Harry and he quickly brushed the snow off of his head and glared at Draco with a smile and did the same to Draco.

This went on for about ten minutes until Draco began pushing Harry into the snow and dunking his head in the cold, white snow. It was at that point that Harry thought he saw something furry coming out of the large, lump of snow that Harry had thought was a bit of a large mountain of snow. The thing that was now beginning to stand, quite a few feet away from the straining dolls, was hairy and white like the snow. Its mouth wasn't visible much but hid under a layer of thick hair like a beard.

Its arms and body were larger then Hagrid's and its eyes were pure yellow with a cold-like stare. Its hands were the size of a luggage bag and looked as though it could easily kill the two of them if they were not careful. Harry and Draco stopped play-fighting in the snow and stood up in a hurry. Harry looked over at Draco for an answer.

"Forgot about him. He's the Yeti that comes around every winter for a place to sleep. Most wizards and witches avoid the forests during winter because of them. But they're harmless unless you're a fish." Draco began to walk up to it, tall and mighty like he had the world in his hand.

"D-Draco, wait!" Harry ran up next to him and held onto his arm while Draco led them to the Yeti. The white monster towered over them and sniffed the air noisily. Its yellow eyes still fixed on them as Draco held out his hand and waited for the monster to do the same.

"Draco…" The monster, in Harry's eyes, seemed like it was going to tear his hand off the arm but instead, to Harry's surprise, poked it with one of his fingers. It gave a low growling sound but didn't sound angry.

"Like I said. Harmless. This Yeti's been in our backyard every winter, so he knows who I am. I named him James. After your father, so that I'd make sure he'd be here for you if I wasn't. He'd be like your body guard if I ever had to go away or something. Named him after I foudn out what your father's name was."

"What do you mean? And how do you know what my dad's name was?"

"I was…planning to go back to Hogwarts while it's still the holidays. To help Ron and Granger with that stone problem. And about your father's name, your rather famous and since your parents are dead, the news have no remorse for their names. I'll probably leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, so make friends with James and he'll keep an eye out for you while I'm gone."

"Why can't I come?" Harry asked with an angry expression placed upon his face.

"I wish I could have you with me. But this task seems too dangerous and…I also believe that you-know-who's still alive and might be coming to Hogwarts. And if we're not so lucky, already there. Just wait here for me, I'll be back before you know it." Harry felt like Draco was saying goodbye for the first and last time. Like he believed he wouldn't be back again.

Harry watched as Draco headed back inside without another word said and left him to be with the large and white monster who was now sniffing Harry out and was beginning to pat his head. Harry didn't know whether he should be happy or not about having another pet. Hearing about Draco facing danger without him by his side seemed like a suicide mission. Harry ran back to the mansion, leaving the monster to the cold, snowy weather.

He quickly removed the wet garments and set them on the rack that sat next to the door to the backyard. Wearing only his socks, pants and sweater, he walked back to the room, to find Draco already packing his things. Harry sighed and sat on the bed while watching Draco pack some of his books.

"After a few days of being at Hogwarts, I'll send you a letter once I've found more about this stone." Draco said as he noticed the expression on Harry's face.

"You might need this with you then." Harry told him and took out his invisibility cloak and handed it to him.

"I promise not to lose it. And if at all possible, find out what that man who sent you the cloak, find out his name and I'll ask professor Snape about the stone." Draco was done packing and removed his shirt, pulling on a new one afterward.

"Be careful. And if I don't hear from you, or I feel something has happened, I'm coming."

"Have it your way then. Just keep close to James, he's a reliable yeti." Harry was going to take his word for it after comparing the yeti to Hagrid. And watched sadly as Draco went out into the large living room that held the fireplace and grand mantelpiece.

Harry followed him out of the bedroom and hugged him from behind. Draco let go of his trunk handle and let it fall to the floor and held onto Harry's hands for awhile. The atmosphere seemed to lighten up the dark room and it felt suddenly warmer and more content then it usually had been. Narcissa had made herself at home in the bathroom that had been made for her use only. Harry didn't know exactly what to say but was for now just acting out his thoughts.

"It's not like I'm going to war, Harry."

"It's not funny to crack a joke, Draco. You're the first friend I've ever had and my husband, which I find weird to say. Why do you have to go? It's bad enough I'll never see my parents again, I don't want it to be that way with you. Promise me you'll come back alive and well!" Tears had now leaked from behind Harry's glasses and pelted Draco's school robes.

"Harry. You know I can't bear it if you were to go, with or without me. I promise to come back. And if I don't, I'll have Hermione or Ron send you an owl with a letter. We may only be eleven, but we can be unbelievably strong a heart. Isn't that what the Gryffindors might say at a moment like this?"

"I-I don't know. Just use the cloak and come back to me." Draco raised Harry's hands and kissed both of them and dropped them to lift his trunk up.

* * *

"You actually asked _him_?" The boy with blazing, red hair and freckles looked at Hermione, wide-eyed.

"It's not a crime to ask a teacher for help you know." Hermione plopped herself down at the Gryffindor table as Fred and George ate their lunch next to them.

"To professor Snape, it might as well be if you're in Gryffindor."

"Put a sock in it, Ron. Malfoy's sent us a letter and told us he'd be coming tomorrow. I guess he's using a broom of his since he said in the letter that his father had to go back to the office for a few days. Harry's not coming with him though. With good reason not to. _You-know-who might be at Hogwarts in disguise._"

"That's easy enough to answer, it's Snape!"

"Shush, it might be him and it might not. He didn't seem to have much of a grudge against Harry in any sort. And I asked him precisely what we might be able to do for him and he just said that Harry is safe for the moment as long as he's at the Malfoy's manor."

"'For the moment?'"

"So right now. Our job consists of finding out where that stone is. Third floor, that Draco's said in the letter. And…guarded by a really large, three-headed dog. Possibly Hagrid's."

"This would have been good information to know ages ago. Did he say that he will be taking care of the dog?"

"Course not, Ronald. We're all expected to play a role in this somehow. When and what, I have no clue yet but once we get there together, we might find some way around them. Come on, we have to find out more about the stone. Professor Snape didn't exactly tell me what it would be used for or what it was."

"Then what was the point of asking him for?" Ron was now packing his books up and putting them away in his bag.

"Well obviously to find out why it was here in the first place, course it was a failed attempt but we're going to find out a bit more. Determined students get farther then most." Hermione was now sprinting through the corridors rather then walking and was leaving Ron behind without effort.

* * *

Draco had just left without telling his mother where he was going and was leaving Harry the job of explaining the situation to her. They were both sitting around at the fireplace while Dobby served them tea and some biscuits.

"I tried to persuade him that I wanted to come. He didn't want me to." Harry was beginning to feel ashamed for letting Narcissa's only child, go to a school that might have a murderous person there, lurking and sneaking around looking for the philosopher's stone. Instead of looking at him with tears like a normal mother, she simply smiled.

"That isn't bad news. Draco's always been like that, trying to act like his father. It's not good for him to be like that but it wards off enemies he might make or already has made. He's been interested in you ever since I told him about you. Been worried sick, wondering where he ran off to and now you're here at your rightful home. It's a shame having to wait until you're seventeen to make preparations for your wedding."

"Seventeen, aren't we adults when we reach eighteen?"

"No, no dear, that's if you are a muggle. At seventeen, a witch or a wizard becomes an adult and are free to choose what they want to do after they have left school. Sort of like the muggle world."

"Yeah. I like the wizard world better."

"That is wonderful to hear. I'm guessing Draco is there by now. The broom his father bought him seems a lot faster then the other broom he had. How is your broom by the way?" Harry had just remembered his broom now that Narcissa had brought it up.

He was wondering how he should tell her how the broom became jinxed by an anonymous person and had then plunged to its broom death by snapping like a twig in half after hitting the ground. But he also realized it was probably the person's doing that his broom was destroyed.

"Well…it got destroyed during a quidditch game, professor Snape says it might have been jinxed."

"Hmm. Severus seems to know quite a lot for just a mere potions teacher. Knew Draco's father back when they were students. Lucius had been a prefect of Slytherin while Severus was more of…a student that went along with others. So Draco's father has told me."

* * *

As Draco's mother had told Harry, Draco had arrived back at Hogwarts less then a day then it would take him to get there by car and train. Standing at the doors was none other then Severus Snape, who seemed a bit displeased by his presence.

"My father was stuck at work and the train seemed to be breaking down quite a lot, so this broom got me here a lot faster." Draco was now standing on the same step as Snape and staring him in the face.

"I suppose you left Potter in the care of your mother?"

"Actually, the yeti has taken the liberty of watching over him if something were to happen when I'm gone." Snape watched him as he walked up the rest of the steps.

"You're leaving a monster to watch an eleven year old, would you trust it with _your_ life?" Snape asked him and followed the boy to the Slytherin common room.

"Yetis are harmless, Harry's been introduced to him and he seemed fine to me. James will look out for him, I can promise you that much."

"'_James_?'" Severus looked at Draco with oddity in his black eyes.

"That's what I decided to name him after finding out what Harry's father's name was. Might be weird calling a male yeti, Lily, don't you think professor?" Draco had set his things by the couch and was sitting on the small leather chair.

"How is it you know their names?"

"Easy. It's all over the _daily prophet_. All you have to do is look for old newspapers. Also read something about some guy named Black. Have no clue who he is though, only said he was the one that told you-know-who where they were. I'm here on a whim of mine. Harry might be in mortal danger and I'd like to prevent it if possible."

"Just like your father. Straight to the point and very smooth with his choice of words." Snape took a seat on the couch.

"Professor, is it true that what that three-headed dog is guarding, is the philosopher's stone?"

"I never recalled to agree to third-degree questioning." Snape was getting on Draco's nerves quite a bit.

"It involves Harry and I want to know why. I have no doubt that you-know-who is alive and is at Hogwarts, but I have to know who. Harry's got nobody close to him except a pack of muggles who can't even treat him properly. I was his saviour and I will be a hero to him after I've dealt with this creep who threatens _my_ engagement with Harry." Severus seemed to be astounded at how much Draco was changing.

An obsession-like tone could be heard loud and clear from him and Snape wondered if it was because of the bonding spell.

"Interesting choice of words, Draco. You want Mr. Potter to be your wife when you grow to be seventeen, yet you have no plans for the future. Living off of your mother and father like a spoiled child, results as such."

"I only know…to plan a family with him. He's more lonelier then I can ever be and at an age when we're supposed to be having fun but gets held back by muggles. I feel like he needs a family so I want him to have one."

"Such a Gryffindor saying that I wouldn't even find it the slightest bit of funny. Tell me, how is it that you'll find out that there are some things that you might not be able to do. What sort of restrictions are there that will disable you from helping Harry. There are some things in this world that will torment you once you grow older. As the Headmaster would say, some things are better left unsaid."

"Are you saying there's no chance for me and Harry to be together?"

"I'm merely stating what kind of troubles might appear during your marriage. Some you will be able to defend Harry from and some you might not be able to. Your powers are only limited to how well you progress with new spells, potions and if you're willing, Divination. Now, clearly you have stopped your angry obsessions with Potter but your lack of knowing the future or what might lie ahead, proves difficulty and might if I may say, prove dangerous to you and Potter."

"Harry trusts me. He's trusted his life in my hands and you know very well I can take it from him. My obsession to know who he was led me this far. Knowing the lifestyle he was living up till now, not even knowing that he never knew he was a wizard, I've seen most of Harry's life and I can't even imagine sending him back to that place. It's like signing a death certificate."

"Now you're speaking like a true Slytherin. Why the Headmaster wants to keep him at his aunt's place is still a mystery."

"You can't be serious." Draco looked at Snape with a smug look.

"He has told me it will protect Harry from Voldemort knowing where he lives, if he ever happens to rise again. I only have one person in mind who happens to be in the school right now." Draco's face lit up and his eyes demanded more information.

"Mr. Weasley and his little girlfriend has been to see me about the stone, and has told me you knew about it as well and they've been asking me non-stop about it. You can tell them for me that it's merely a stone that was produced to grant immortal life to the person who drinks it. It is said that it's supposed to be crushed up or something like that to a fine liquid. I can't see how miraculous it is if the person has to keep drinking it or else, risking their life. The only person in this castle, after that stone would be professor Quirrell." Draco looked at him with surprise and let Snape continue.

"He's been acting strange ever since he's heard of the stone being at Gringotts and then would be transferred here to be guarded. How would be beyond me of how he got information on how to get past a three-headed dog but I can tell you, this will be his last visit to Hogwarts." With that Snape up and left Draco in the common room to give him time to digest the information he had just heard.

* * *

A/n: Man. And I thought I had it rough with watching someone puking in my classroom on Thursday. Had the liberty of watching it while she sat across from me. It was in liquid form too DX. But this isn't about my awful times, it's about Draco and Harry's newly-found professed love to each other. Harry is a bit sad, ne?

Up next, Draco asks that Hermione and Ron help him find out that man's name while they try to watch their DADA professor closely. Things are about to turn upside down for these three while Harry's back at the mansion, waiting patiently and being asked unbelievable questions by both Narcissa and Dobby.

Will Harry become of help to Draco and the others? Will they all be able to stop their defence against the dark arts teacher from reaching the stone or will they fail and at the same time, endanger Harry? Oh my goodness, I said too much!! Till next time. TBC!!


	9. Goodbye James, Hello Draco!

**Pretty eventful day I've had. Boring homework but got awarded to watch two Harry Potter movies in the living room. Course, I would prefer to watch the movies in my room but my dumb DVD player doesn't work for my favourite movies…has a mind of its own. Anyways, getting good feedback which, I never knew I would get since this was just a crazy idea from my head and then while reading the chamber of secrets book I saw that one of Guilderoy's so-called famous books were called **_**Year with a Yeti!!**_** I couldn't believe it when I read that part. There were actually real yetis in the wizard world. How I know is because Lockhart says so himself in the movie, **_**"You couldn't expect that I'd done all those things!"**_** Now if he says that and took these great adventures from other witches and wizards, then who's to say that a yeti isn't real? Sorry for a long drabble, you're probably sick of this, READ ON!!**

**Warning: Contains a miserable Harry Potter, three brave children and one helpful man. Basically contains romantic feelings and dangerous missions. If you're not well fit for either, then please leave.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a normal fan doing a fanfic story of Harry Potter. I am not using this story to get money, J.K. Rowling has my highest respect!!**

* * *

A storm brewed its way through the mansion's backyard and showered heavy pellets of snow onto James, the yeti that had taken up residence behind the Malfoy's manor. Every few minutes, Harry would go to the window to see if Draco had sent an owl or not but felt depressed every time. Harry wasn't exactly sure where everything was and he felt uneasy asking Narcissa, Draco's mother, where everything was. He knew where the baths were and the bedroom but that was all. It was hard not having someone to talk to at such a time. Heck, if it was Snape asking why Draco had gone back to the school without him and was planning to ask questions like Narcissa and Dobby had been doing, then he was ready to give out his answers.

The door opened abruptly and in walked Lucius Malfoy, the head man of the household. Harry turned his attention from the window he had been staring out of, to Lucius, the man that was covered from head to toe with snow. His fur hat, much like Draco's many hats in the closet, kept most of the wet snow off his long, white, flowing hair. His long trench coat kept the snow away from his black, silk pants but found a way to ruin his perfectly good, slick shoes.

"Now where's Draco run off to?" Not seeing his wife around at all, he had only to look over at Harry for the answer, who in turn, looked back uneasily.

"He went back to Hogwarts, sir." Dusting the snow off his hat and coat, walked a few steps in before shutting the door on the cold outdoors.

"Did he now? Well, no matter. I'm surprised he didn't take you with him, Potter." Harry looked down at the carpeted floor, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.

"He didn't want me to come. I didn't want him to go but…" Lucius eyed Harry suspiciously.

"At least he's upholding the Malfoy family name. Daring to go back to a castle that's full of mysterious content. When did he leave?" Lucius took a seat on the green chair that Narcissa had once sat in.

"Earlier today, he said he'd be sending an owl to let me know of the situation."

"Says one thing, will do another. Might I suggest you don't listen to my son's words too carefully. He's had a knack for it since around age five. He got a movable action figure for his birthday, asked who it was from, I told him it was from his mother and I. Never would have imagined he'd ask me to take the toy back and replace it with something better. Said it so wisely that I couldn't be sure whether if he was my own son or not. His mother was so convinced that the figurine was awful that she chucked it into the fireplace and asked me to get a new one. Been like that ever since then."

"Figurines…that move?" Lucius had obviously forgotten that Harry had never been part of the wizarding world for nine years.

"Yes. It's very much like a person who has been shrunk to a smaller size. It will walk but can't talk but it makes for a good companion. So how is Snape, I've never gotten a chance to chat with him."

"Well-" Harry got cut off by a tapping noise at the window. A tawny owl had appeared at their window, holding a letter in its beak. Harry, still curious about what was going on with Draco and the others, left his seat at once and opened the window to the cold, stormy weather.

The owl let go of the letter, making sure it was safe in Harry's hands and flew off with all its might into the falling snow. Harry glanced at the letter after closing the window shut tight. The letter was addressed to him! Harry's excitement flew and he stumbled back to his chair that was across from Lucius. The man looked at the letter in Harry's hands, his mind full of deep thoughts.

"It's from professor Snape." Lucius seemed to be uninterested and looked as though he were resting with his eyes open. Harry thought better then to disturb him and walked back to the bedroom. His eyes were scanning the letter.

It read, _Harry, _

_Malfoy knows about professor Quirrell and his scheme to get to the stone. It shouldn't be long now. Draco's told me about his pet yeti in the backyard, really what kind of nonsense is this? But alas, he seemed deeply upset that you might have to go back to the Dursleys for the summers to come. I doubt Dumbledore will send you back though, that is…if you complete tonight's task and show him you work well with Draco, I'm sure hell let you live with Draco from now on. I hate meddling with children, but this is also part of my agreement to the Headmaster. You should be getting ready to come back, Mr. Potter. Your husband seems to be getting quite emotional and it isn't my job to mother you two._

_Sincerely, S. Snape._

'Draco…' Harry thought the boy's name in his mind and a sudden flash of visions whirled in his head, his scar was burning like someone had lit up a torch too close to his head. Harry shut his eyes tightly and groaned in the agony he was feeling. His stomach felt like it was being turned in all sorts of places.

Harry recognized where he was and looked around. The three-headed dog, asleep and snoring rather quietly, didn't stir when Harry opened a door that was placed in the middle of the large room in the floor. Harry couldn't feel anything by touching but had a distinct feeling, an awful feeling that something very wrong was happening and that he shouldn't be there. As he dropped down, his legs and feet were met by slimy, slithering tentacles that were beginning to wrap around his legs and waist. Beside him and across from him, dropped Hermione and Ron who both had scared looks on their faces. Hermione seemed to be searching for her wand but was caught off guard by one of the many green tentacles that were making their way across Hermione's wrists and shoulders, holding her still.

"Just relax."

"Hermione, this isn't time to give off relaxation techniques." Ron tugged at the rope-like tentacles that wrapped themselves around Ron's stomach.

"Do what I say, trust me. You too Draco." Harry could feel himself relaxing like Hermione had told him and was then dropped to an underground stone floor. Hermione joined him afterward, followed by Ron who was still a bit jumpy.

Harry glanced around and saw a door at the end of the passageway they had appeared in. There was a strange fluttering sound coming from the room behind the wooden door. As they went to open it, a light surrounded them in the darkness and they found themselves face-to-face with professor Snape. He had appeared to have used a spell that made the tentacles let go of him, dropping him on both his feet and he glided toward them.

"Potter should be along by now. The Headmaster already knows I am here and thought it was unwise for me to come along but I insisted. Hate the babysitting job but if it concerns my prized pupil, I won't hesitate to come to their…whatever you call it, rescue." This put a surprised look on Ron's face but Harry could feel a bit of relief as they began to open the door.

Harry was jolted back to reality, his lightning-bolt scar, hurting like it had before. Harry removed the lock on his trunk and proceeded to filling it up with his books and clothes and parchment paper. His mind wasn't really thinking properly after that little incident of seeing what Draco had just seen. Feeling a bit shaken, he took Hedwig out of her golden cage and let her sit on his arm while he closed the trunk with his other hand. He went back out into the living room where Narcissa and Lucius were now sitting and talking with one another. Narcissa was the first to smile at Harry as he entered the room. Hoping he wasn't interrupting anything, Harry smiled back, weakly and began for the door but stopped after realizing, he had no way to get to Hogwarts if he had no broom. And troubling Mr. Malfoy with such a small matter was a little unnatural since the man had come in from the storm, going back out in it would surely weaken his health.

"I got a letter from professor Snape, I need to go back to Hogwarts." Harry stood at the door for awhile while Narcissa jumped from her chair.

"Now dear, Draco wouldn't want you getting hurt. You should just relax and get some rest and wait until the snow dies down a bit."

"I can't…he could be in danger and I wouldn't even know it, I have to go. Sorry for not staying any longer. And thanks for the hospitality. Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry opened the door and Hedwig gave a small cry but flew off anyway.

Harry stepped out into the cold weather, his coat done up all tight around his neck so that the air couldn't reach. He looked around and saw a large lump of snow. Somehow, the yeti managed to escape the large backyard and had moved its way to the front yard. Its eyes stared at Harry with wonder and the body of the yeti could be seen clearly as it lifted itself from the ground.

The yeti stomped its way over to Harry and bent down as if he were waiting for a command. Harry gulped and held out his hand like Draco had shown him to do. The yeti, large and possibly dangerous, sniffed his hand and grabbed hold of Harry's hand, yanking him upward and over his shoulders. The trunk and Harry didn't seem to affect the yeti at all. Its massive weight and size had easily held up both. Harry wobbled for a moment, trying to regain his balance and noticed that his trunk felt slightly lighter then usual and noticed he wasn't carrying the trunk at all.

"James, can you take me to Hogwarts?" Harry felt odd asking a yeti to take him to Hogwarts, not knowing whether the monster could understand him or for that matter, know where Hogwarts was. But in his surprise, the yeti grunted in reply and began to move. Giant footsteps could be seen as the giant yeti moved swiftly but also clumsily in the snow.

Harry could feel the yeti's fur and held onto the fur that waved through the cold breeze of snow. The fur felt softer then the blankets at the Malfoy manor and was sure nothing in the muggle world could attain something this soft and luxurious. Even a very furry animal could not amount to the fur that was placed on this beast. The ground shook with every thud the yeti's foot made. Harry could sort of see the underbelly of Hedwig and guessed that the weather was getting a bit too much for her. Harry was about to call for her to come back to his arm, but was caught off guard as the yeti made a brilliant jump from one hill to the other.

The yeti then stopped abruptly and Harry saw why. The lake that had been frozen over an which, still was, Harry could think of many reasons why the yeti would be unmovable. Although the lake was frozen, there were still possibilities that the ice could be very breakable, hence the heavy steps that the yeti had made on their way there. Harry looked up and saw through the cloudy snow, the castle that had grown to be his home and was larger then any castle in a book in the muggle world.

Harry slid off the yeti's back and pondered what to do in a situation such as this. The mighty horses that pulled the sleighs were gone and were probably in a warm stable somewhere near Hagrid's cabin. Harry could see that Hedwig had made it to the castle before him and watched as she landed on one of the window sills on the castle roof. Harry looked uneasily as the snow pelted his head and face, the yeti gave a small growl and lifted Harry into the air again and bolted across the snowy surface of the icy lake.

Harry's trunk was in one hand of the yeti, while the other hand held Harry's body tightly but not so much as to crush him. Harry could feel the air hit his forehead, the cold breeze felt like an icepack to Harry's scar and he began to feel relieved for the pain to go so numb that he couldn't feel it anymore. They were getting so close to the shore that all the yeti had to do was jump. But then Harry began to hear a strange cracking noise. Looking down, past the large hand that was gripping onto him, he noticed the ice was cracking behind them, leading into a line that they were going. Harry's heart sunk deeply and he pounded the yeti's hand that was around his stomach.

"JAMES. THE ICE IS CRACKING!" But the yeti seemed to ignore his words and kept going. Harry didn't feel like it was such a good idea after all.

SPLOSH! Was all that could be heard through the cold winds as the yeti still had a tight hold on Harry and the trunk. The yeti looked horrified but growled as he tossed Harry into the air as well as the trunk, landing the two both safely onto the snow bank ahead. Harry hurried to his feet and pulled on the trunk's handle to keep it from sliding off into the cracked icy water. Harry fell back, his foot had stepped on a sliding part of the snow and he fell backward. Harry sat back up and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the yeti. The yeti was grabbing onto the icy surface, trying to hold himself up and trying to get out at the same time. Harry remembered the words he was taught in professor Flitwick's class and waved his wand, murmuring, 'Wingodiam Leviosa.'

Harry held his wand with both his hands and tried to lift the poor beast into the air. The wind was blowing in the opposite direction and made concentrating a lot harder for Harry. The yeti looked into Harry's eyes and knew that Harry was trying to help. Harry's face fell when he saw the yeti shake its head as if to tell Harry not to save him. The yeti let go of the ice and was dragged beneath the watery surface, the ice stopped breaking and Harry was still standing there in shock. His school cloak whipped around his body as the air began to freeze Harry's body but after witnessing the death of a magnificent beast, Harry was in no mood to move. He was about to step onto the icy snow and see if he could still save the yeti if possible. But a loud cry filled the night air and Harry stepped away from the shore with his wand in one hand and the trunk handle in his other hand.

Hedwig began to lead the way to the castle's doors instead of letting her master find it on his own. She flew ahead of him but was flying at eye-level to let him see where she was. Feeling guilty of leaving Draco's pet behind, Harry felt uneasy about leaving the body there to sink into the cold lake. He knew he had to find Draco and the others before professor Quirrell did. With or without Snape, they could still be in mortal danger all the same.

Hedwig gave a small shriek and landed at the top of the roof of the large doors that stood as a gateway into the Hogwarts castle. As if the castle knew he was coming, it opened for him. Hedwig cried out and followed Harry inside to the warm place that Harry called home. The castle felt dark like it was his first day there all over again. The torches were still lit up but it was completely quiet, sensing that most of the students that were there for the holidays, were probably in their dormitories fast asleep.

Hedwig knew the place to go for the food was in the dining hall but should have known by now that it was only during supper, breakfast and lunch that the food would be given out. Harry went straight for the Slytherin common room in a hurry and got in without any troubles. Hedwig flew herself onto the table while Harry quickly went up to the boys dormitories.

The room was empty and Harry could tell that Malfoy was there. He set his trunk down and removed the snowy robes that had become wet due to the snow. He got out his red sweater and a new shirt, removing his wet shirts and putting on the warmer ones. He sighed and tucked his wand into his pocket and started for the common room.

"You'll have to sleep until we get back to the common room, Hedwig. And if we're not back, search for some mice to eat." The owl hooted sadly to herself and ruffled her feathers and put her head down to fall asleep. Harry stroked her back gently and left for the third floor.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Ron asked as he glanced around the room that was full of keys with wings, flying everywhere.

"Such pitiful children you are." Snape spoke out coldly and began to search through the mountain of keys for something. Draco and Hermione began to look as well.

"Is that key supposed to be doing that?" Snape looked in the direction that Hermione was pointing at and saw the key fluttering helplessly.

"Definitely the key we need, good work, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled slightly and watched as Snape flew into the air, grabbing the key without effort and landed gracefully on his feet.

"You could have used the broom, professor." Ron said with astonishment.

"If I were to ride the broom, Weasley, I'd be attacked by all the keys except for the one I'd be after. I don't think troubling myself with keys I don't want, would be useful, wouldn't you agree?" Ron merely nodded as they opened the door with the injured key, letting it back into the air afterward.

The room they entered was dark at first but lit up with torches all around as they stepped closer in. Ron seemed more confident as was professor Snape but all the same, watched the room a bit closely, as if searching for any form of life in the room. Draco felt slightly ill to his stomach but didn't feel up to complaining about at the moment and continued to look around at the giant chess board that was placed in the large room.

"This should be easy. We play our way across the room. I just hope it's not actually like a real wizard's chess." Ron spoke out darkly and grimaced at the very thought of it.

"What do you mean, Weasley?" Draco had a bit of a horror-stricken face on him.

"Well. When playing wizard's chess, the game pieces sort of…move."

"Move? Why on earth would anyone want to put this here then?" Hermione glanced around at the large pieces.

"It was obviously to keep intruders out. Unfortunately, the lord couldn't keep himself away. Nothing seems to except for Dumbledore."

"Wait a minute, professor, you could get us across the board can't you? You can fly."

"Don't be naïve, I can't fit you on my back. I might break it due to your overweight body." Ron cast a dark look in Snape's direction and got on top of a horse statue that was reared up on its hind legs.

"Well, if you won't get us across, then I will. Hermione, you take the queen's side castle, Malfoy, the other castle. Professor Snape, you can choose what place you want, white moves first so it's a bit safer to stay on the black's side. I'll be the knight."

"Then I'll occupy the king's place." Snape stood next to the giant piece and crossed his arms. Ron scanned the board and heaved a sigh as he began to plan out how to go about doing this.

* * *

Harry felt the tentacles wrap around his ankles and remembered that he was to relax if he was to ever get out of the large pile of tentacles. He sat completely still and felt himself being dropped carelessly toward the stone cold floor. His glasses dropped off his face as he hit the ground face-first. His glasses were a bit scratched but otherwise still see-through. He placed the glasses back in front of his eyes, on the bridge of his nose where they belonged and saw the door that he saw through Draco's eyes. He sprinted to the door and pushed it open, revealing the sound he had heard when he was listening with Draco's ears.

Keys with wings, fluttered above him at the very top of the room, each moving in the same direction as the other. Harry noticed that a broomstick was sitting in mid air, hovering above the floor but seemed to look untouched. Harry approached it with caution and heard a blast from the other room that had Harry jumping onto the broom to search for the key that he needed. Another blast sounded and he rushed after the key that had a broken wing and was flying desperately away from Harry and the flying broomstick. The key tried but not hard enough and was eventually captured by Harry's hand as he landed the broom back to the ground, jumping off the broom while having the rest of the keys chasing him. Harry unlocked the door quickly and slammed it shut against all the keys behind the door.

"Harry!" Harry turned around and there stood Snape, Hermione and his most desired person to see, Draco. Ron sat high on a horse statue and grinned at the sight of Harry.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Snape raised an eyebrow, listening closely to Harry's answer.

"I…I've seen it. I don't know what happened but it was like I was there with you guys. Hermione saying 'relax' and saying 'trust me.'" Hermione's bottom jaw fell and she closed it again as Harry continued.

"But I could only see Hermione, Ron and professor Snape. It was like watching this through Draco's eyes."

"Harry, how did you get here?" Harry stared at the floor while he joined them as the other knight.

"Hedwig made it here Ok and James brought me here but…" Harry wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

"We were crossing the lake. Wouldn't hold for very long, so he threw me and my trunk to the snow bank and he tried to pull himself out of the water. I even tried to help him using my wand but it wouldn't work….he let go of the ice and…he drowned." Hermione couldn't help but cry along with Harry.

"If I may interrupt your small crying session, Potter. I believe we have a killer at large in this castle and we're close by." Harry nodded while Draco stared at Harry with a saddened expression but returned to the game at hand.

"We're almost done with this game. This one is the last of it." Before anyone could guess what he was about to do, Ron called out the spot where he wanted the horse statue to go, right near the queen that had a sword in its hands.

Harry watched in horror as Ron was sacrificing himself just to end the game. The horse statue, heavy it may be, moved to the spot that Ron told it to go. The other statue that had been standing there, took its sword and rammed it through the horse statue, blowing the statue away while at the same time, wiping Ron off of the horse's back. He landed with a thud and Hermione went to go and tend to Ron but Snape held her back.

"Do not forget. We are still playing and you can get killed if you're not careful." Snape then glided toward the statue and stared at it.

"Check mate." The sword that the statue had been holding, dropped to the floor with a loud clattering sound and Hermione then rushed toward Ron with Draco and Snape behind her. Harry climbed off the horse statue he had been sitting on and ran toward them, kneeling down to check if he was OK.

"He's fine. He's just knocked out. This should do the trick." Snape pulled an elixir out of his robes and hoisted Ron up on his knee, getting Ron to tilt his head the other way so that they were face-to-face.

Snape removed the cork on the small bottle and dipped some of the potion into his mouth and let him drop to the floor again, putting the small bottle away back under his cloak. Harry, Draco and Hermione watched as Ron's eyes squinted open. His face was a bit scratched up but he seemed Ok nevertheless.

"Ron!" Hermione helped Ron sit up while Snape checked to make sure the potion had no side effects as Harry and Draco went toward the next door that held the next room.

"I'm relieved to see you safe and all, but why didn't you send an owl. Professor Snape told us he sent you an owl and that you were on your way."

"Well I saw that part but I didn't know what I was thinking then. On top of it all…I made James lose his life because of me." Harry looked away and put his head on the door.

"Harry, I told him to protect you and he did his job well. He probably knew that before he died."

* * *

A/n: And I'll end it there for now. CLIFF HANGER! :D So, poor James dies saving Harry, familiar scene, sort of but anyways, what did you guys think?? Not over yet, a few more chapters to go. The climax is coming soon!!

In the next chapter,

Harry, Snape, Ron, Hermione and Draco come face-to-face to professor Quirrell in a room they have no clue what it is. There, Harry is tempted while his friends Hermione, Ron and Draco are knocked out cold. Snape knows of Harry's true power and stands aside while the other professor tries to figure out how to get the stone. When Harry refuses to give the man the stone, the man reveals himself and threatens Harry with Draco's life.

Will Harry give in to this man that wants a stone so badly, or will he let Draco get tortured by dark magic? Stay tuned, the next chapter shall be up soon!! Review as well please and thanks!!


	10. Voldemort showdown, Home again

**Couldn't pry my fingers away from the keyboard, had to make the next chapter. Read so many Harry Potter books, now I have to read some more just to do a report for English class. Doesn't look so exciting but I'll tell you this, I got so stuck on Harry Potter and reading all the hints about Snape being a vampire, I felt the need to make essays for myself about, werewolves, vampires and witches/wizards. Strange isn't it? Without more interruption, I give you the next chapter instalment!**

**Warning: Crucial pain, a death, some fluff toward the end and a few scenes of kissing.**

**Disclaimer: Not sure who owns them anymore but I know damn sure it was J.K Rowling who wrote these books! The poem is mine though!!**

* * *

As happy as Draco was trying to make Harry feel, Harry couldn't feel anything else but happy and sad at the same time and it wasn't a very good mix. It only created guilt and fear of what was going to happen next. He knew there was a bad man next door, a man said to be after the philosopher's stone just to get a drink out of it so that he could live forever. The atmosphere lightened a bit while Hermione made sure that Ron wouldn't collapse at any moment and helped him walk toward the door that Harry and Draco had been standing at.

Snape stood silently as the group of four opened the door slowly and just as the room they were in now, the torches were not lit but lit up the moment they each walked in, the heavy, wooden door shutting with a SLAM! It made Ron jump a bit but all of them continued on with Snape following them closely. Harry and Draco were the first to enter the room that held a case of steps, going in a complete square-shape, like it was used for secret meetings. A mirror, larger then a regular hall mirror, sat in the middle. In front of it, just as professor Snape had told them, it was indeed the stuttering professor Qirrell.

The man's back faced the five of them and he was facing the mirror, looking into it intently as if calling out for something. Harry could see the man smirking in the mirror and a shiver went down his spine as his scar began to hurt again but much less then it had before. Snape peered at the man with his black eyes and his face looked like a face of loathing, hatred and Merlin's beard only knew what else.

"Never would I have suspected you to bring so many with you, Potter." Harry and the others glanced at each other except for Snape, who was still glaring at the man as if waiting for his moment to strike.

"I can't let you get this stupid stone you need so much. Harry is bound to me forever and nothing, not even a filthy professor like you can stop it." Hermione and Ron looked at Malfoy with gasped expressions while Harry began to go red in the face.

"The stone is what I want. But I don't have it yet. I see myself with the stone, I see what I desire. But how do I get it? Tell me Snape!" Professor Quirrell looked to Snape with a scolding expression.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what it is, other than it is a mirror showing what you want." Snape said nothing more as the other professor scowled in response and looked back to Draco and Harry.

"Your potions teacher is really no help to you and your friends is he? Nor is that pitiful mud blood and her sidekick. But this one, such great anger and power-determined to get it!" The man had been referring to Draco as he stepped a small step closer to the two of them.

"She's my friend and how dare you think I want your kind of power. I'm a pure-blood Slytherin and wish no more of it but to be with Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" Harry had to hand it to him, he had his way with words cause the moment Draco had spoken those last few words, the man seemed to be rising with fury. Snape didn't stir but he looked as though he were ready to rip the other professor's turban and head right off.

"_Take the turban off, and show him my fate." _A whisper spoke in a soft but in a hissing way to the man with the turban wrapped around his head. The man shook but replied, "Master, you're not strong enough-"

"_I don't care, show me the boy who lived."_ The voice hissed into the air again as the man began to unwrap the purplish turban. Draco pushed Harry back up the steps a bit while Snape, Hermione and Ron stood frozen to the spot, watching the man unravel the turban.

A few more unwrapping of the turban and the man pulled it off completely, dropping the turban to the floor, he stared at the children but didn't say anything. Another hissing whispered through the air. Harry felt a tug in his stomach and felt the need to puke as he saw what was at the back of Quirrell's head, looking at the revolting face from the mirror. It had a nose, mouth and eyes but had been sharing a pair of ears with the professor. The eyes were slit like a snake's eye but nothing else appeared except for the face.

Draco had to turn away at the very sight of it, Snape was still staring at the man with a wondrous look in his black eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together as he saw the other face through the mirror. Ron was the first to break the tension.

"Looks uglier then the things we saw in Herbology." Ron made a disgusted face while Draco grinned but it slowly faded when the face on the other side, facing the mirror, hissed out the words, _"Get rid of his friends."_ The man complied with the wish and raised his wand at Ron and Hermione. Hermione, trying to help Ron move out of the way, got hit and looked frozen stiff.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted in unison and ran toward her. Snape didn't move an inch but seemed as though to be testing them. Harry felt Hermione's hands and felt guilty for bringing her into the danger.

"She's not dead. Petrificus Totalis is a paralysis spell, making the victim unable to move for an hour." Harry and Ron turned to Snape then at each other.

"_Least he's useful at some point."_ Harry smiled but not so much as to laugh since it wasn't really a laughing matter when dealing with a murderous professor. Harry stepped back onto the step that Draco had pushed him away from and was now standing at Draco's side.

"_Tell me, Harry. Would you like to see your parents again? Join me and together we can bring them back. All I ask is that you co-operate with me. Just look into the mirror, stand in front of it and wait. You might see what I desire."_ Harry looked longingly at the mirror that was now holding two figures.

A man with the same type of glasses as his, round, with dark brown almost black, hair, parted. A smile was plastered on his face as Harry walked up to the mirror, Draco looked in wonder as Harry touched the glass, looking up at the man as the woman who was next to him, smiled as well.

"Mom, Dad…I…" Harry felt a loss for words but heard the same hissing voice again.

"_The philosopher's stone, where is it?"_ Harry took a step back as he saw himself standing in the mirror, watching his hand going into his pocket, pulling out a red, crimson-coloured diamond like rock that would have had Mrs. Dursley a run for her pearl necklace.

"I…I have it…" Harry looked down at his own pocket and noticed a bulge in the pocket.

"_Give it to me, Harry. And I will let you and your friends go back to your rooms. Back to the safety of Dumbledore…just hand over the stone!"_ Harry felt something in his gut and his head, telling him not to do it. Harry backed away from the mirror and from the man, who Harry could only guess, was Voldemort. Harry panicked and ran toward Draco, who pulled out his wand.

"No one touches him. He's not your worst nightmare yet. _I am._" Draco shot out a jet of red light from his wand but Voldemort blocked the attack and struck Draco with a piece of rubble that had been lying on the ground. It wasn't enough to knock him out but Voldemort seemed to have other plans for him.

"Stop it." Harry stood in front of the man and was hoping to shield Draco from him but the man shoved him aside with his hand alone. Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco and yelled, '_Crucio.'_ Harry sat up quickly just in time to see Draco's body shaking violently. His body looked as though it were being killed from the inside.

Snape could only watch on as Harry pulled out the stone but it didn't catch Quirrell's eyes. Harry felt like his insides were being torn to shreds, like nothing else mattered in this world except for the pain to stop. He could feel what Draco was feeling and it felt horrible. His eyes couldn't take in Draco's shivering and shaking body and he turned his eyes to Quirrell, who seemed to be enjoying what he was doing to his friend.

"Stop it…just stop…I-I'll give you the stone. Just please stop it." Harry felt deep down that it was all or nothing. He watched as the pain lifted from Draco and himself and stood straighter then he was before. His hand that held the stone, was shaking non-stop and Harry couldn't think of what to do next.

His hand was almost to Voldemort's and Harry felt rotten for giving in like that. Ron, still a bit bruised at the back and on his side, got what energy he had left and sprinted toward Voldemort's opened hand, which was ready to receive the stone. Harry jumped back to the upper steps while Ron crashed on top of Quirrell, knocking the man down. Harry put the stone back into his pocket and ran to Draco's side.

"_Draco, Draco please wake up! C'mon Draco, I need you…please wake up." _Harry bit the bottom of his lip and put a hand over Draco's. Quirrell got up from Ron's outburst and shoved Ron off to the side as he tried to pull himself up. Face outraged with anger, he glided to Draco and Harry and stretched his hand out to choke Harry with both his hands but a jolt of lightning sent him backward, flying into the mirror and it shattered.

"What is this magic master?" The jolt of lightning that sent him flying had left a burnt mark onto his chest.

Harry glanced down at Draco and saw him smirking. Happy and guilty at the same time, Harry helped Draco sit up and helped him get up. Snape sneered at Quirrell as Voldemort hissed at Quirrell to get the stone. Another bolt of lightning sent him flying again and left another burn mark but this time on his hand and it began to turn to dust. Harry still couldn't think that it was possible just because he was holding onto Draco. Snape seemed quite amused and Ron was wondering what kind of magic that Draco and Harry could possibly do without their wands.

"I heard you. Such a baby, Harry. I'll agree it did hurt but…hearing your words hurt me even more. I caught up on some reading and read more about this weird bonding stuff. The bond helps ward off evil but only if you were to say you loved me."

"I-I thought we went through with that when you were leaving!" Harry felt his face grow red and held Draco's hand tightly.

"Well. That was only part of it. You just confessed your heart to me while I was lying there, listening to your _every_ word." Draco smiled as Harry turned to face Voldemort.

"ENOUGH! I've had enough of this childish game. Give me my stone!" Quirrell ran for it once again but instead of being jolted by lightning, Harry let go of Draco's hand and held both his hands up in front of Quirrell's face and when his hands met the man's face, Quirrell's face began to turn brown in colour and looked as though it were cracking into several tiny pieces of hardened dust.

Voldemort and Quirrell both yelled out as their body began to turn into nothing but dust. As one last attempt, Quirrell or Voldemort tried to walk toward Harry with his arm and hand stretched out as if trying to grab onto something but he failed and his body was turned to dust and he collapsed to the ground with the dust of his body flying everywhere. Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Draco, not noticing of the shadowy, ghost-like smoke that was appearing from the dusty body. Draco's smile faded as the ghostly figure hovered for a moment.

Harry, wondering what Draco was staring at, turned around. Snape was also wondering what it was and stepped forward as the ghostly figure charged at Harry with full force, flowing right through him, knocking him to the ground with the stone still in his pocket. Harry felt himself go flying backward and couldn't grab onto anyone or anything and felt a sharp pain in his back as it hit the edge of one of the steps. The ghostly figure flew off through the door and out of sight.

"Harry!" Draco rushed to Harry's side and was joined by Snape, who seemed slightly confused about what had just went on.

"We better take him to the hospital wing. Mr. Weasley, I hate to do this to you and embarrass yourself but, I'm sorry." Snape unexpectedly picked Ron up in his arms and waved his wand to Hermione and Harry.

"You better not tell a soul about this, Malfoy!" Draco sniggered as he opened the door for Snape and the floating bodies that hovered in the air a few inches off the ground.

Harry's eyes squinted open. The room around him was blurry and he felt around for his glasses. He found them on small bedside table next to him when he turned over. He sat up and felt a pain at his back and winced as the pain became a bit worse every move he made. He noticed that he wasn't in his normal clothes and was instead, in his pyjamas, lying in a hospital bed that belonged to the only hospital wing in the castle.

"Was wondering when you would wake. You looked peaceful when you were asleep but…you kept saying 'mom' in your sleep." Harry smiled weakly at Draco who was now sitting on his bed. Harry looked around and saw that he had a whole bunch of candies and treats sitting on the table and a small trolley with some of the candy sitting in front of the bed board.

"That was a very brave thing you've done, Harry." Harry looked over at the doorway and there stood, the great wizard who was in charge of Hogwarts, the Headmaster himself. Draco got up instantly but didn't greet the elder man.

"How is Hermione and Ron, did they-" Harry was cut off by Dumbledore.

"They are alright. Professor Snape has told me everything. The stone has been destroyed."

"You mean all the trouble we went through just to get to it was for nothing?" Harry tugged on Draco's sleeve and Draco sat back down on the bed as the old wizard went about, explaining the situation.

"The stone, was merely a test of several things. I used it to test professor Snape, to see what he would do if he were left in charge of the two of you. It seems, he has passed the test. As for the two of you, you boys were tested to see if even in the darkest of a Slytherin soul, would stand up for those in trouble. I have seen that you, Draco, have passed the test of accepting love, even when you least expected it. Harry has been tested to see if being in Slytherin, stands in the way of what's more important. Your friends, Harry. Although being in Slytherin, you accepted your house but made friends with others in different houses and showed a good amount of courage just to reach your friends. However, there shall be more troubles that corrupts your bond. Lord Voldemort, will return but for now, he is nothing but a memory. I have asked your father, Lucius, Draco, to take Harry in for a few summers. It seems professor Snape had been wrong about keeping you away from each other. So young but pure of heart and showed it in your magic. I'll leave you two for the moment and then, Harry, if you're feeling better, I'll tell Madam Pomfrey to let you out of the hospital wing." Harry nodded while Draco was trying to register the information.

Dumbledore waved his goodbye and left the room, closing the doors behind him. Draco looked over at Harry, wearily.

"Just because I stuck up for Granger, doesn't mean I'll be a 'nice-guy' forever. Hurry up and get dressed. There's a surprise for you in the common room before the feast starts." Harry was tickled pink that there would be any kind of surprise for him at the common room.

Doing as he was told, got out of his pyjamas and into his clothing that was resting at the foot of his bed and straightened himself out. Something had told him that all he needed was a good big stretch and he did just that. Stretching his arms higher and let them fall to his sides. Draco was waiting outside and he didn't want him to wait longer then needed and hurried to get himself out. He opened the doors and smiled as Draco took his hand and led him to the Slytherin common room. The holidays had amazingly come and gone and there was absolutely no snow to be seen.

Classes had resumed as though it were all just a dream inside his head. Like him and Draco had never said such a thing as 'confessions'. They made it to the common room, Draco spoke the password and pulled Harry inside. The room was decorated with dark banners, a small but pretty big-sized, wooden table sat to the side against the wall. A few Slytherin students were sitting at the table, eating some of the candy that was on the table. One banner had read, 'Welcome Back, Slytherin princess!'. The word apparently had gotten out that Draco always called him a Slytherin princess and now he had informed the other house members.

Harry smiled weakly as Draco hurried him to the couch. Some of the students were cheering him and Draco on while others ate the candy on the table, not really bothering the couple. Harry felt embarrassed being this close to Draco on the couch in front of so many others beside letting Hermione and Ron see when they were back in the dungeon-like rooms.

Harry's back still ached a bit but it felt a bit better when he sat down on the leather, green couch. Across from them, Goyle and Crabbe had also joined in on the cheering, chanting the same poem-like song over and over again.

_Slytherin princess, be ours tonight!_

_We'll waltz you higher than any kite,_

_Our carriage awaits your arrival,_

_So be ours tonight!_

Harry didn't know what emotion to go with, sad, happy or anxious that Draco must have had something to do with the poem. It had its own uniqueness to it, saddening that being a Slytherin princess would have such a bad effect on other males around him, happy that it was your fiancée that had made the poem for him and anxious on what Draco was planning for him in the future. Without warning, Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head and plunged for Harry's mouth that was opened in surprise. Some of the girls around them snarled at Harry and Draco while others cheered for more. The guys sort of backed away a bit to give them some room.

Harry could feel Draco's tongue inside his mouth and since this really was his first kiss, he didn't know exactly what to do and let the other boy plumage around and poke with his tongue onto Harry's tongue. Both boys had their eyes closed as the fire in the chimney, flickered green flames outward but not enough to get the carpet on fire.

"Forever…I'll stay with you forever, Harry." Draco finally spoke to him after breaking apart from the kiss.

"Promise?"

"Obviously. I like you, love you. Can't really explain it but…you're just incredible. The name suits you-"

"Oh, Draco. It's weird. Try something else."

"I can't, I only have 'My half-blooded, Slytherin princess' in my head. It can't come out now. Besides, it's on your ring." Harry looked down at the ring he had forgotten that was on his finger, shiny ever so brightly in the dim, dungeon-like common room.

"Draco…can't you just say my _real_ name?"

"Hmm….nope. This one's sticking to you forever, like me." Draco flashed a smile but Harry only sighed and watched as the room of students began to leave.

"The feast…"

"If you want to go, we'll go." Draco and Harry left the room.

* * *

A couple months later ~

"COME ON, ALL 'F YOU'S WILL MISS THE TRAIN!" The large man that was quite shorter then James, the white yeti that Draco used to have in his backyard, was shouting for all of the first years including Harry and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"'Old on Harry, got something 'ere for yer." The man, Hagrid, pulled a rather decent-looking book out from his large pocket on the side of his large, fur coat. He handed it to Harry.

"That there's a present for completing your first Hogwarts year. 'Ope to see the both of ya next year, all right?" Harry smiled as he opened the book and nodded his head.

Draco wondered what Harry was looking at while getting onto the train and noticed that it was a photo album, one that had moving pictures. The first page showed Harry as a baby, being held protectively in both his parent's arms as they were smiling at the camera. His father, James, was kissing the top of his head while his mother, Lily, kissed his baby hand and waved it at the camera. Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and Harry were sitting in one of the compartments.

"That was one hell of a year, wasn't it Potter? We won the house cup." Draco turned to Harry just as Harry was closing his album.

"It's Malfoy now, I believe?" Harry asked, smiling from the corner of his mouth.

"Not if you don't want to. We can have both our names, but when the time comes for it, we'll worry about it then. Until that time, we have fun at Hogwarts and…at my manor." Draco smirked at Harry as the train began to move.

Harry had never felt like he had accomplished anything before now. Now, he felt free and felt like he had accomplish the most important role in a wizard's life. He stared out the window while him and Draco began their train home, home to the Malfoy manor instead of the Dursley's house. Holding the book tight with one hand and holding Draco's hand with the other, he felt safe, comfortable and after all he had been wanting, loved.

* * *

**A/n: And that is it….FOR THIS STORY. Coming up with a sequel but very very different then the second movie or book. Hard to say whether I want the grown up Harry and Draco or should I just go with their young selves? Tell me in the reviews and I'll be posting soon!! Sorry it seems shorter then others!!! D: Tell me how you enjoyed it. Too quick is my guess but it feels Ok.**


End file.
